Reconciliation
by Princess Eternity
Summary: Set during the R season, this is my take on Serena & Darien's breakup. Serena's is so heart broken that she gives up on Darien and goes back to the Moon. It's about how he gets her back. This is definately a TAFF! I should also warn you that I am a hoples
1. Heartbreak

Reconciliation Prologue: Heartbreak

"I never want to see you again!" Darien shouted as she shoved a bawling Serena out of his apartment, slamming the door in her face before he changed his mind. 

Sobs racked her body as she pounded on his closed door. "You don't mean that Darien!" she shouted through the wooden barrier that separated them. "I know you still love me! Darien!" Her knees buckled under her, and she slid to the floor. She pulled her knees up and buried her tear-soaked face in them. "Darien." She repeated over and over between sobs.

_'Oh, Serena.'_ Darien thought, leaning against the closed door, feeling the vibrations as she pounded on the other side. His heart was breaking as he listened to her cry. '_If you only knew how much I love you.'_ Eventually, he heard her get up and leave. He didn't move from the door until he heard the ding of the elevator as it closed.

Serena had no idea how long she had been sitting outside Darien's door, hoping he would change his mind and let her in. That he would take her into his arms and say he was sorry, that he really loved her, and prove it by kissing her only the way he could. The way that made her insides melt like butter. She sobbed again inside the elevator. She knew he had been right there, on the other side of the door, but he wouldn't let her in. '_Why, Darien? Why?'_ Her mind screamed silently at him. She had finally given up and left. Too tired to even cry anymore. Maybe he didn't care for her anymore. She shook her head. '_No.' _She thought. '_He still loves me as much as I love him. I can feel it.'_

A few minutes later she was outside, walking towards home. Darien was on has balcony, waiting for her. Oh, god, he loved her. He felt as though he was feeling her pain as he watched her noticeably downcast figure walk away from the building. Away from him. '_Forever?'_ The thought sent pain through him that was so loud he could hear it. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out.

When she left the building, it was dark. She felt someone watching her. She looked up instinctively at Darien's apartment. There he was, his handsome figure a silhouette against the light coming from inside, behind him. She couldn't see his face, but just knowing he was there, sent renewed pain coursing through her. Against her will she let out a loud sob and ran off into the cover of the trees in a nearby park. 

She wanted to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. She just kept running until her legs wouldn't go another step. She dropped to the curb and cried until the tears ran out. She dried her eyes and got up, looking around, she realized she didn't know where she was. She wasn't afraid. The pain Darien had caused her had left her numb. She just wandered in a haze of numbness. 

Eventually, the dim glow of the sun began to show through the buildings. Serena was exhausted, but she forced herself forward, each step a little slower than the last. People had begun to come out, the city coming to life around her. She barely noticed. She continued moving aimlessly until the sun was fully into the sky. Wondering what time it was, she rounded a corner. She breathed a sigh of relief when Raye's temple came into view. Slowly, she forced herself to her friend's home and up the long flight of stairs. 

"Serena!" she heard Raye's angry voice yell at her. "Where have you been! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Serena sighed. She had completely forgotten about the meeting.

"Hold on Raye." Amy said next. "She doesn't look right. Something's wrong." Lita had noticed it too. Their friend was walking very slowly, her head hanging, watching her own forced steps. Something was very wrong. She looked awful.

Lita ran to her. Serena heard her gasp when she looked up into her friend's worried eyes. That was the last thing she remembered before waking to the voices of all her friends. She groaned. They turned and looked at her. 

"You're awake!" Mina exclaimed, rushing over to Serena's side, followed by the others. 

Serena realized she was in Raye's bed. Sitting up, she shook the fatigue from her head. "What happened?" She asked 6 very worried faces.

"We could ask you the same question." Raye seemed annoyed at having Serena in her bed. 

Lita elbowed her. "Shut up Raye."

"You fainted." Amy said, answering her question.

"What happened to you Serena?" Mina's gentle voice asked, full of concern for her friend.

Serena's mind spun. All at once she remembered the events of the previous night. "Darien…" she whispered, wide eyed, before giving into the pain and tears once again. She fell back onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. She didn't care if everyone saw her pain; it was much too strong to conceal from anyone. 

Above the sobs she barely heard her friends deciding something, and was vaguely aware of them getting up and leaving, one by one. "We'll be outside if you need us." Raye whispered into her ear before leaving as well. That just made Serena cry harder as she heard the door slide shut. Underneath Raye's angry demeanor, she really did care for Serena.

***

Darien had spent the night pacing his apartment. He knew how much he had hurt Serena. He had seen the look on her face in the moonlight when she looked up at him. Even in all her pain, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. '_Why does it have to be like this?'_ He thought, asking himself the same question Serena had. "WHY!?" He shouted into an empty apartment. 

He had watched Serena run off into the wood in the park. A few minutes later he thought he saw her running out the other side. No, he knew it was her. He had hoped she would be alright. She was running blind in the night, and as much as he wanted to follow her and comfort her, he knew he had to leave her alone.

The sound of his phone startled him out of his thoughts. "Hello!?" He shouted into the receiver, angrier than he should have. He was mad at himself, and fate, not the person on the phone, whoever it was.

Lita wrinkled her nose and pulled the phone away from her ear when Darien's angry 'hello' had come through the other side. "Geez! Ya don't need to yell at me you know!" She said into the receiver.

Darien relaxed. It was only Lita. Loyal to Serena as always. They were her closest friends, but had become friends of his as well since they had defeated Queen Beryl. Especially Lita, who had become his best friend, next to Andrew. "Oh, hi Lita. Sorry for yelling. I'm a little tense right now."

"Doesn't surprise me. From the way Serena was when she walked in here, and the fact that the only thing she's said between passing out and bawling is your name, I'd have to guess something happened between the two of you." Everyone had been against her calling him, but she had to know what was going on. Serena was her best friend, and besides that, she and Darien had gotten to be pretty good friends since they ended up on the same team.

_'Serena! Oh my god, what have I done?!'_ Darien's head spun, and it didn't help that he hadn't slept at all. He collapsed onto the couch to keep from falling under his rapidly weakening knees. "How is she?" he asked carefully. He had seen Lita's temper in battles, and didn't want to ever end up on the receiving end.

"She's passed out again I think. At least she isn't crying anymore. Darien what happened?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story." He sighed. Then he heard a scream, bolting upright he almost yelled into the phone. "What's happening?"

"I'll talk to you later Darien! They're after Rini again!" Lita yelled into the phone over the sounds of battle. Another scream. "I'm needed, and so are you. Serena's in no condition to fight. You better get here!" Then the line went dead. 

He leapt up and out the door. _'Serena!'_ His mind screamed. _'I'm coming!'_

***

Serena awoke to the sounds of battle, and Rini screaming. She had very little energy, and part of her blamed Rini for her loss of Darien, but still she felt compelled to protect this mysterious little girl. She leapt out of the bed and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. Running out to join the battle, she prayed that she had the energy to protect Rini.

What she saw outside almost knocked her off her feet. Tuxedo Mask in a tree with Rini in his arms. The memory of him rescuing her in the same way had her almost breaking down again. She shook her head, forcing the pain away. She a job to do right now.

"Stop right there!" She yelled at a redheaded man floating in the sky. She recognized him as part of the dark moon family from the upside-down black crescent moon on his forehead. What she didn't know was Rini's yellow crescent was just now disappearing, but both Tuxedo Mask and Rubeus had seen it. 

She clutched her scepter angrily in her fist. "You will pay for attacking my friends!" She yelled at him. 

He laughed. "Friends? You don't know do you?" 

Just the tone of his voice had her blood boiling. She skipped the routine to make the scepter work and just blasted him with it. She caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. "Now you're fighting on my level." She ground out between clenched teeth. She aimed again, and missed. 

Rubeus was a little nervous, barely dodging that last shot. He'd never seen her like this. He decided to take off now instead of risking his life. Who knew what she was capable of like this? 

The fact was, she scared everyone there. They were all afraid to approach her as she just stood there, furiously staring at the last place Rubeus had been before he disappeared like the coward he was. She had been worried before about her not having enough energy, but now she was itching for a good fight, and was sorely disappointed when Rubeus had disappeared.

"Sailor Moon?" Cautiously, Venus had approached her friend. "Are you ok?" Then she saw her visibly relax. Serena nodded, deliberately keeping her eyes away from where she knew Tuxedo mask was giving and unconscious Rini to Jupiter.

The thought of the two of them had her mind spinning again. _It's all Rini's fault! _She wanted to yell. _Things were fine before that little pink-haired brat showed up to take him away from me!_ She fumed. She was ready to grab the kid by her imitation of her own hair and spin her until she flew back to where she came from. Instead, she just stared daggers at the unconscious little body when Jupiter came to her, carrying Rini.

"I'm going home!" Sailor Moon announced, spinning away from her started friends.

"What about Rini?" Mars yelled at her.

"Keep her!" She yelled back, transforming back as she walked away.

The four girls looked at each other. "I'll go talk to her." Mina announced as they transformed back. Mina grabbed Serena's bag from inside and ran after Serena.

Darien tried to slip away unnoticed, but Raye grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. 

"Oh no you don't!" Raye said in a commanding tone. "You're going to stay here and tell us what the hell you did!"

Darien sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to face them, but there was no way he was getting away now. '_Might as well tell them everything_.' he thought.

***

Several hours later, Serena had convinced Mina that she was fine and didn't need to stay with her anymore. Though Mina had left reluctantly, it was obvious that Serena was not ok. She decided her friend needed some alone time, so after making Luna promise to stay with her, and making Serena promise not to do anything without talking to one of them first, Mina left.

Serena had no intention of calling anyone before she went through with her plan. She waited until everyone was asleep, including Luna, then quietly grabbed her scepter, and slipped out of the house.


	2. Return to the Moon

Reconciliation Part 1: Return to the Moon

Serena was shaking as she walked her way toward Darien's. She knew he would still be up, and that Rini would be with him. '_Come on Serena, you can do it.' _She encouraged herself. '_This is what's best. There's nothing left for you here.'_ She knew she had to go through with her plan, it was best for everyone. Though they would all be really mad at her for a while, they would move on. They would never really be without her though, she would always be watching over them, to help them when they needed her.

She took a deep breath before entering the building. Looking up, she checked to see if his light was still on. It was. She walked into Darien's apartment building and into the elevator. She pressed the button for his floor. The ride up seemed to take forever. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was going to be hard.

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator stopped and the doors opened onto his floor. She double-checked to make sure she knew where the stairs where before going to his door. She took a deep breath to steady herself and raised her fist. After this, there was no turning back. Carefully, she knocked. After a second she heard Darien's footsteps come to the door. Then she heard a groan.

"Serena, go home." Darien told her. "I don't want to talk to you." He wasn't happy seeing her face though the peephole in his door.

Serena nodded, the pain coursed through her again at the sound of his voice. "Don't worry Darien, I didn't come here to talk. I came to say good-bye. To tell you that I **am** going home." Her voice was soft and calm. She surprised herself considering how unsteady she was feeling about what she was about to do. 

Confused he opened the door. He was about to ask her what she meant, when he was met by a sight that startled him. It was no longer Serena standing outside his door, it was the Princess. His question died on his lips and his eyes adjusted to the white glow emanating from her.

"Goodbye Darien." She whispered as she began backing towards the stairs.

What was going on? He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. All he could do was watch his love, the one who meant everything to him, back away from him. He watched her turn and walk towards the stairs. Then he heard the tears begin. Still he was frozen, as if he were dreaming. The sound of a little voice broke his trance.

"Darien? Who's there?" Rini called to him as she walked into the entranceway. "If it's Serena make her leave."

Rini's voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head and ran after her, but she had a huge head start on him, and she seemed to be flying up the stairs. Taking the stairs three at a time, he tried to catch up to her, to stop her as he realized what she was about to do. He had to catch her, if he didn't, he knew he would never see her again.

Glancing up, he caught a glimpse of feathers. He told himself it was impossible. But when he threw open the door at the top of the stairs labeled 'roof', he nearly stopped at the sight of his Princess running towards to edge of the roof with huge feather wings flowing from her back.

"Serena stop!" He yelled. She didn't even faulter. He could hear her desperate, heartbroken sobs, and felt a piercing pain rip though him with every sound. She took the last step off the edge off the roof, then in complete awe, he saw her wings come to life, lifting her off the roof and into the starry night sky towards the moon. She truly was going home. 

"SERENA!" He yelled again, knowing it was futile, but he had to try. "SERENA!" 

Soon she was just a glowing speck in the sky. Her unsteady movement against the darkness was all that distinguished her from the stars. Still he called to her, although he knew she could no longer hear him. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped from his body. He clutched his chest against the physical pain that tightened there. As the roar in his ears began to die down, he became aware of another with him on the roof. Rini was there with him. He had forgotten about her.

"Mommy! Come back!" she was calling. '_Mommy? Why is she calling Serena mommy?'_ He turned to her, wondering what was going on. He picked up the bawling little girl. '_God she looks like Serena.'_ Then he noticed the crescent moon on her forehead, and remembered seeing it earlier that afternoon. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was quickly followed by a ton of questions. Ones it looked like he would never get to ask, Rini was disappearing.

He ran back to his apartment with Rini in his arms and called Luna. Through his tears he quickly told her what had happened. He had just lost his love because of his stupidity, and now it looked like he was loosing the only piece of her he had left. The moment the thought passed though his mind he could no longer contain his pain.

***

Luna could barely understand what Darien was saying. "Darien, calm down and tell me again. What happened to Serena?" she calmly asked him. Inside, she was nervous as hell. Serena must have done something really rash to have Darien like this.

He took a deep breath and told her everything. Luna was shocked. She had known Serena was upset, but she never thought she would go back to moon! And Rini, was she really Serena's daughter? But how and from when? Surely one of them would have known if Serena had been pregnant. This was much more complicated than Luna could figure out on her own.

"Darien, stay there and try to hang on to Rini. We'll be there as soon as we can." She quickly called the girls and told them what had happened. In moments they were all running to Darien's apartment as fast as their legs would carry them.

The four sailors and the two cats met outside the building out of breath. They ran together into the building and up to Darien's apartment. When they got up to the apartment, the door was open, with the sound of heartbreak and loss floating out the door.

They carefully made their way into the apartment, and what they found caused their breath to catch in their throats. Darien was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, his head resting on his curled up knees, clutching a pillow and quietly sobbing.

Jupiter cautiously knelt down next to the quivering form and gently touched his shoulder. He looked up. The look on his face caused her to gasp. He looked like death itself. Tears covered his face and his eyes were red and heavy-lidded. 

"You're too late." His voice came whispered and horse from his throat. "She's gone. They both are." Lita hugged her friend. He sobbed on her shoulder until his fatigue overtook his body and he fell asleep. Between Jupiter and Mars and a barely conscious Darien, they were able to get him to his bed. He was out again before his head hit the pillow.

Back in the livingroom, the four sailors and their two feline mentors quietly discussed the sad events of the night.

"I can't believe she went back to the moon." Venus whispered in disbelief.

"I can't believe she abandoned us like that!" Mars exclaimed angrily. "How are we supposed to defeat Rubeus without her? How could she be so selfish?!"

"Mars!" Came an astonished cry from Mercury. "She wouldn't have gone unless she had a good reason."

"I don't think she abandoned you entirely." Luna said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "She left this note behind." She pulled the note out of nowhere, sliding it to Mercury, who picked it up.

"It's definitely Serena's hand writing." Mercury said thoughtfully. She suddenly covered her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"What does it say Mercury?" Jupiter asked, no longer able to control her curiosity, and somewhat stunned at her reaction. She let Jupiter take the pink piece of paper from her hand.

Jupiter quickly read the note, reacting the same way Mercury had. The pink slip of paper slipped from her hand, landing face-up on the carpet.

__

Luna,

By now you will have found that I've gone back to the Moon. Mars is going to be really mad thinking I abandoned all of you, but I didn't. I had to leave because I can't go on here knowing I've lost the only man I've ever loved, and ever will love. Maybe I'm being silly, but I've lost him to Rini. I know that I can't compete with her, because even at her age, she's better then I'll ever be. I just can't watch that happen. It hurts too much. So I'm giving up. I've gone home.

I'm going to rebuild the Moon, piece by piece, as my power will let me. After that, I'll send the crystal and the scepter to you, then you can choose who will be the new leader. Don't let Mars make you choose her, I know how much she wants to be leader. But she is right, even though I am the Princess, I'm not the one who should be leader. But I didn't abandon you, I'll be watching all of you, ready to help you if you need me.

Please let everyone but Darien read this. And remember, I love you all.

Goodbye forever,

Princess Serenity

One by one, Mars, Venus and Artemis read the letter. They couldn't believe Serena had gone back to Moon, to try and rebuild it, and was never coming back. She had no idea about Rini, or how her leaving was affecting Darien. But it was clear she had lost all hope for herself and Darien. The ink was smudged with tearstains.

"So why did Rini disappear?" asked a confused Jupiter. 

Luna was the first to answer. "Darien told me that Rini had called Serena 'mommy' when she was flying off. My guess is that Rini is Serena's daughter. Probably from the future." This was followed by a tirade of questions.

"Her daughter? Are you sure?" 

"Flying off?"

"From the future?"

"So who's Rini's father then?"

Luna covered her ears. '_Why can't they talk one at a time?'_ She asked herself in vain. 

***

"So here I am." Serena said to herself after a landing on the moon. "I'm finally home, where I belong." She took one last look at the Earth and began to walk to the ruins of the palace. It was the first thing she planned on restoring.

__

'Serena…' She heard whispered in her mind. 

"Mother?" she whispered into the dark.

__

'Serena, why are you here?'

"I had to come back. There's nothing left for me on Earth." She replied pleading.

__

'Come to the palace, and we will talk about you and Darien.'

"How did you know?"

__

'I always know. Just as you will watch over your friends, I have always been watching over you.'

With that reassurance, Serena, now Princess Serenity once again, made her way over the rugged terrain to the ruins of her home. Once she reached the ruins, she knew exactly what she had to do, where she needed to stand to fully channel her power and the powers of the moon to restore the palace. 

Soon she found the seal, once a part of the floor in the center of the palace, it was now a large piece of stone in the center of the mass of destroyed stone and marble. This was once her home, and even though it was in ruins, it still had that feeling of comfort and familiarity, and power. Great power that she shared in. 

Princess Serenity took a deep breath and stepped onto the seal. Immediately the immense power of the moon rushed into her, giving her the strength to restore her home. She felt the surge of great power boost that which she had brought with her, and with its help, reinforced by the silver crystal, she knew she had the strength to return the palace to its former glory. 

She closed her eyes, and using every ounce of strength she could muster, she let the power pour through her, commanding and controlling it. Stone by stone, piece by piece, she restored the palace. She attempted to reopen her eyes, to behold the glory of her true home once more, but instead, they stayed closed, and the rest of her body followed suit, collapsing onto the cold marble floor.

***

Back on Earth, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna, Artemis, and Darien felt the silver crystal being used. For an instant they all felt Serena's pain and heartbreak. They also felt her hope and knew she had restored part of the moon. They all cried out at the rush of emotion, but only Darien collapsed as she had. The intensity of the connection between them was much greater, and he felt the full force his beloved's emotions.

"What was that?" Venus asked, very confused. 

"It felt like the world was ending, but starting over too." Jupiter added.

"Serena." Mars whispered. She knew. In that instant she had recognized Serena's power. She had seen the depths of Serena's love, pain, and strength. Now she knew exactly what had happened to Serena, and why she had left. Mars also knew they couldn't leave her there, bad things were coming, she could see them. She also saw that the only one who could save Serena was Darien, the one she loved. If he refused they would loose everything, including Serena.

***

Much later Princess Serenity awoke in a gigantic, soft bed. She found herself in a large, lavish bedroom. Confused as to how she got there, she slowly got out of the bed. Looking around, she began to recognize this as her room. '_It worked!'_ She thought excitedly. '_I restored the palace!'_ When she walked past a pair of tall glass and iron doors, she stepped back for another look and gasped at what she saw.

The doors led out onto a private balcony with a stairway into the most beautiful, colourful and flourishing gardens she had ever seen! Walking out into the gardens, she breathed deeply, taking in the sweet floral scent so long forgotten. She loved these gardens. She remembered having spend hours on end just enjoying their simple beauty.

She laid down on a patch of grass amidst the flowers, and looked up at the sky sighing. '_How I've missed everything here. And I didn't even remember any of it.' _As she lay looking into the bright afternoon sky, something caught her eye. It was Earth. Memories of Darien and Rini came rushing back to her. She shut her eyes against the pain and rolled onto her stomach. '_No! I came here to forget them! I will not let them ruin everything for me!'_ She thought, though her body betrayed her and tears forced their way out.

She couldn't help but think of how happy Darien must be with Rini now that she was out of the way. '_They won't have to worry about ditzy Serena getting in the way anymore. I hope they're happy together.' _Even with this thought, she hoped Darien would be as miserable as she really was. She really loved him and losing him to a child hurt so much she thought her heart would wither and die, losing him at all hurt, but losing him to Rini was the worst. 

She just lay there in the grass crying to herself until she heard someone call her name. Instantly she stopped. After a moment she placed the voice. '_Mother!'_ She felt her heart fly at the realization. Had she brought her mother back too? Filled with renewed hope she jumped to her feet and looked in the direction of the voice. 

It was her mother! But she wasn't alone. There were others in the garden, and now she was aware there were others in the palace as well. She had not only restored the buildings and the gardens, but it appeared she had restored life to those who had died in the palace as well!

"Serena! There you are!" Serenity said, coming towards her daughter. She noticed the astonished look on her daughter's face. "Well don't look so amazed dearest, you always knew you had the power to do this within you." She smiled at Serena. It had been much too long. Serenity hugged her daughter.

"Did I really do this?" Serena asked, still not believing what she saw.

"Of course you did." Serenity replied, lovingly. "I always knew that someday you would come home and realize that within you and only you was the power to restore our home." She hugged her again. "And now you have."

They began to walk towards the palace together. Finally after so much time, Serena felt happy again. Once they reached the palace, Serenity turned to her daughter and said something that Serena had almost forgotten about.

"Now dear, we are together again. So why don't you tell me all about what happened between you and Darien." 

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. "I… I don't want to talk about him." She said. 

Serenity looked lovingly at her daughter and gave her an understanding smile. "Alright." She nodded. "But if you wish to talk, you know where to find me." She knew Serena would talk about Darien when she was ready, but for now she was still in too much pain too do anything with it.

***

Darien awoke with a start. '_Did I dream it all?'_ He got up and headed out into the livingroom. When he found the note by the phone he knew he hadn't.

__

Darien, 

Call me if you want to talk. I have something that you should read too. 

We're all here for you,

Lita

Then the pain returned full force. He sat down on the couch to keep it from knocking him to the floor. Oh, god! It had been real! He had lost Serena and Rini with his stupidity, and now he wasn't sure if he would ever see either of them again. 

__

'What have I done!?' He had lost track of how many times he had asked himself that question since last night. He waked out onto his balcony clutching the note in his hand. Even in the bright afternoon sun, he could still see the moon in the sky. There was something different about it, and he knew what it was. He had felt it last night. He remembered the brief moment when Serena had come though to him loud and clear. He had felt everything. Her despair, her feeling of immense loss, her great pain, her power, her hope, and most of all, her love. He had felt her love for him as if it were his own, and he realized how much of a mistake he had made by listening to the dream.

He knew that she had rebuilt the palace, but had no idea the extent of what she had done. That Queen Serenity lived again, and that soon, the entire moon kingdom would be restored, and along with it, Serena's life and memory would be restored to what it was before the kingdom had been destroyed, before she had met him.


	3. Realizations

Reconciliation Part 2: Realizations

3 weeks later

Darien had talked to Lita, and the rest. They all knew that Serena had somehow managed to restore part of the moon. Raye had seen that she had also managed to restore the life on the moon as well, which meant Queen Serenity had returned. Lita had given him the note Serena left; he had read it, clenching it in his fist and masking his pain with anger when he finished.

He had forced himself to relax. "How do I get her back?" He had asked them. Only Raye knew the right answer.

"You don't." She told him, startling everyone. "Right now she's in too much pain to see you or even talk to you. You know that. You felt it just like we did. She will let you know when she's ready to talk to you. Then the rest will be up to you." He had a feeling Raye had left something out, something important. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it would probably be too late by the time he found out.

He walked past an electronics store. All the TVs in the window were tuned into a newscast talking about the new discovery on the moon: A palace and magnificent gardens that had appeared out of nowhere. _'It didn't come out of nowhere.' _Darien thought angrily. '_If you idiots had used your eyes and actually looked at the moon, you would have found the ruins of Serena's kingdom! They were there all along!' _Thankfully no one had recognized Serena. It didn't surprise him, when they had shown a picture of her and her mother on the news, it was out of focus and poorly done. From what he remembered of the Princess, they wouldn't recognize her even in a clear photo. She looked much different than Serena. 

_'Aaarrrggg!'_ Just thinking about her hurt him, but at least he had managed to stay on his feet this time. Maybe it was getting better. He shook his head. No, he needed her just as much as he knew she needed him. He had to get to her, even though Raye had said it was a bad idea, he had to talk to her and try and make her understand. But how?

He sighed. He knew Raye was right. He would have to wait until Serena came back to him, no matter how much it hurt, or how long he had to wait for her. Until she did come back, at least he would know how she was doing. The UN was putting together a team of international astronauts to be the first ambassadors to this new race of 'moon people', as the media has so aptly dubbed Serena, her mother and the rest.

_'God I wish I could go with them. I would give anything to see her.' _He sighed inwardly and kept going down the street. He reached into his pocket and gently touched the pure white feather that was hidden there. He had found it on the roof after she had left. It was one of the few things he had left of her._ 'I'll change that. I will do whatever I have to do to get her back.' _With a renewed sense of determination he headed home to think.

***

On the moon, things were very different. Serena sighed aloud. She was relaxing in a hot bath after a long day. Things had been so busy with life at the palace, she had barely any time to think about her old life on Earth, including Darien. She had restored the moon as much as she could with her powers, now they had to rebuild by hand. 

It was going well, but it was much more difficult because time had eroded much of the moon's surface. Most of the needed building materials either had to be found deep below the surface, where time hadn't touched, or shipped up from Earth. 

That was the next thing to be done. An international team of astronauts was being prepared to visit the moon. Earth was much more guarded when it came to relations with her people than she would have thought. They refused transport on ships belonging to the Moon Kingdom, who they called 'moon people', insisting on coming to the moon in one of their own shuttles.

It wasn't entirely unexpected tough. From the experiences Serena remembered growing up on Earth, anything they didn't understand was usually avoided or rejected. That reminded her about her friends. They had each been misunderstood and excluded, but Serena hadn't cared. She missed them, but they had been doing well without her. '_Maybe Raye had been right all along. They're fine without me, as much as they say they're not, they don't need me. Maybe they never did.' _The thought had entered into her mind before, and she was beginning to believe it. The scouts still had Rubeus and the twisted sisters to deal with, but they had won every battle, just barely, but they had done it every time. 

Serena suddenly realized the Negamoon hadn't attacked or done anything for several weeks. She couldn't figure out why. With the exception if the reappearance of the old Moon Kingdom, and her absence from everything, life for her friends was just as it had always been. '_Why haven't they done anything? What's different?' _Questions plagued her mind and she couldn't relax anymore. She hastily got out of the bathtub and threw her robe on. She practically ran into her room to get the Silver Crystal. 

Even though she couldn't do anymore with the crystal to restore her home, her mother had said for her to keep it until she knew without question what she was to do. Until she found another way, it was her window to her friends. She had only used it to watch them battle, but now she needed to know what had changed to make the Negamoon all but disappear. Their cloaking technology was quite good. The jagged crystal shaped craft was hidden from all but Serena and her mother. The Earth, with the exception of the scouts, had no knowledge of its existence. 

She removed the glass lid, and gently lifted the Silver Crystal from its cradle on a royal blue velvet cushion. She didn't need her locket anymore, so she had pure white stone pedestal created with the cushion and glass to be the crystal's new home. The empty locket was kept in a secret slot under the cushion. She hadn't been able to give up the locket just yet, thinking maybe she should keep it until she was sure she wouldn't need it anymore.

Holding the floating crystal, she looked into it, and immediately saw what she had avoided seeing and thinking about since she left. Darien. He was alone in his apartment, reading in the dark. The dim lamp beside him lit his features so he looked more handsome than she remembered. The sight of him brought back all the pain she had been hiding since she had left. It had been almost a month and it still hurt as much as it had the day she left.

She collapsed onto the bed, the crystal falling to the pillow next to her, and the image blinking out. She buried her head into the soft pillow, her sobs muffled by the thick down. '_NO!' _She screamed to herself. '_NO!! It's been almost a month! I won't let him hurt me anymore! He looked like he didn't care that I'm gone. Like he hadn't even noticed'! _"Oh Darien!" she cried into her pillow, over and over before falling into a fitful sleep.

***

Finally he had found a moment's peace. He had found a really good book and was reading it when he felt as though he was being watched. '_Serena!'_ His mind screamed. He knew she was the one watching, but before he could get her name to his lips, he knew she was gone. Then he lost it. He dropped the book and sobbed uncontrollably, letting out all he had been suppressing since he had let her go.

That night, the dream came again. He was marring Serena, the one he loved with all his being. But it was different this time. Instead of her saying the silly, loving things he had heard so many times before in the dream, she just stared at him with a blank face. Like she didn't know him. This time she didn't kiss him, and the ground didn't split apart. She simply turned and walked away, into a vast and beautiful garden. 

He watched her, unable to follow until a voice broke his concentration. "Go after her Darien. She needs you." 

He spun to face the voice. "You told me to stay away from her or she would die. And now she's gone and I'll never see her again!" He yelled angrily.

"Go to her." Was the reply. Then he woke up.

Breathing heavily, he placed a hand to his forehead and found it wet with perspiration. Moonlight filled the room. Looking out the window, the moon was more brilliant and beautiful than he had ever seen. He kept his eyes on it as he walked out onto his balcony. Supporting his weight on the railing, he just stared, thinking about how much everything had changed since she had left. '_What do I do? Do I ignore the dreams now that I've had this one and risk going to her?'_

"Oh Serena. I'm so sorry." He whispered to the glowing disc in the night sky. "What am I going to do? How am going to get to you?"

"I will show you." Came a female voice from behind him. 

He turned, stunned that he wasn't alone anymore. He found another sailor standing in his doorway holding a staff that looked like a long key.

"Who are you? And how can you get me to Serena?" He asked, more curious than afraid. 

"I am Sailor Pluto. Keeper of the time gate."

"Sailor Pluto?"

She nodded.

"What about Serena?, you said you could get me to her."

"Do you love her as much as you say you do?" Pluto asked him.

Her question offended him. "Of course I do!" He almost shouted at her. She didn't seem to notice.

She nodded again. "Then take my hand."

Cautiously, he reached out and grasped her gloved hand. Immediately he was transported to a large door, ornately decorated with the phases of the moon. He became aware that he was dressed as Tuxedo Mask. He was about to ask this strange new scout where they were when she spoke.

"No questions now." Pluto spoke gently but commandingly. "If you want to find Serena's heart again, you must pass though this door. But I will warn you now, what you will find on the other side of this door will change everything."

Darien turned the knob, and found it locked. He looked at her puzzled. 

"You need a key. You can only find that key in your heart. That key is your love for Serena."

_'Serena.'_ He sighed inwardly, and immediately felt a funny sensation. He looked down and floating in mid-air over his heart was a beautiful, glowing key. Darien looked at Pluto and she nodded, smiling. He took the key and slipped it into the door and unlocked it. When he tried the knob again it opened with ease. Pushing the door open he was met with a brilliant white light. He closed his eyes against it and took a step forward and found himself on solid ground. He opened his eyes and found himself on a hill overlooking a gigantic city. 

"It looks frozen." He said to Sailor Pluto, who was still standing next to him.

"It's not frozen. It's made of crystal." She quietly replied.

"Where are we?"

"The future. As it was supposed to be before Serena returned to the moon."

"What's that big crystal in the center?"

"The rulers of this world live there. The king and queen, and their daughter. Come with me." She started down the hill and her clothes changed to that of an ordinary person. As he turned to follow her, his did the same.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked her when he caught up.

"To the palace. You need to see it."

As they walked, Darien looked in awe at the beautiful and prosperous city.

"Everyone here seems so happy." He said.

"They are. This is a wonderful time for the Earth. There is no crime, no war. Everything is peaceful. They owe everything to the king and queen."

Darien was about to ask who they were when they reached the palace. They were standing in front of a solid wall. Darien watched in awe as Pluto reached forward and touched the wall with her staff, it slipped though the crystal as though it wasn't there. She proceeded to walk through the wall herself. Carefully, Darien followed, passing though the crystal as easily as she did. He had noticed that two others trying to follow them couldn't. They were stopped by the wall.

"How?" Darien asked confused.

"Only those of the royal court are allowed into this part of the palace. The crystal wall keeps all others out."

He was about to ask her how they got in then, when he noticed his clothes were different again. He was now dressed as Tuxedo Mask again, and Pluto was a Sailor again. He shook his head and decided to just follow. There were too many questions, and he probably wouldn't understand the answers anyways.

"Don't worry. You will understand everything soon." She told him as if she had read his thoughts.

She led him though endless massive crystal corridors. The stopped at the entrance to a beautiful garden, almost like the one in his dream, but not quite. It was different, but he didn't know how it was different. Movement in the center of the garden caught his attention. As they drew closer, what he saw stopped him in his tracks.


	4. The Truth

Reconciliation Part 3: The Truth

Serena woke with a start. She had a dream about Darien. They were getting married. She had always believed that her dream would someday come true, but as she curled up, pulling the crystal into her arms, she knew that was never going to happen. She let the renewed pain flow through her. Sobs racked her body until she fell once again into a restless sleep.

The crystal still held to her body, reacted to her sadness and intense pain. A brilliant flash of light engulfed Serena, and her crying stopped. Her body relaxed. She woke partially, got up, put on her nightgown, and slipped between the warm blankets into a calm, peaceful sleep.

***

Somewhere hovering far above Earth, another flash of light engulfed the jagged crystal spaceship containing Rubeus and the four sisters. The light disappeared and the ship and its occupants were no longer there.

On a balcony on the Moon, Queen Serenity felt the power of the crystal and saw the disappearance of the ship.

In the future, a frown marred Pluto's expression. She too had felt the power of the crystal, and the shift in the timeline. Once they left this future, it would all but cease to exist. They had to return to the present, and soon.

***

Darien stood motionless, staring unbelieving at the people before him in the garden. Pluto stopped and turned to him. 

"Come. You need to know the truth." She said in her firm but gentle voice.

He shook his head, not sure whether or not to pinch himself.

There were three. A man, older than himself, but not much, in a lavender tuxedo, a woman in a beautiful long white dress, wearing a tiara, and a child he immediately recognized as Rini.

Pluto watched him study the three, then said, as if reading his thoughts again. "Do not ask who they are. You already know." 

Darien nodded. _'Yes, I know who the people are, but why are they here? Why am I here?'_

The man looked up at him and nodded. A knowing smile crossed his face. He started walking towards Darien and Pluto. 

Darien just stood and watched him come. When he was close enough, he spoke.

"Welcome, Darien, to your future." He put a gloved hand on Darien's shoulder. 

It was like looking into a mirror, only the man looking back at him was older. Darien was speechless. 

"You're me." He managed to say.

The man nodded. "Yes. Call me Endymion. That's the name I use now."

"The name from the past." Darien added. 

Endymion looked over at Pluto. She nodded. "Come walk with me. There is much you need to know."

Darien followed Endymion out of the garden. As they were leaving the room, he heard Rini shout Pluto's name. He turned to look at the little girl, younger than the one in his time, run into Pluto's outstretched arms. He turned his gaze to the other woman. Serena. Here, she's even more beautiful than he ever could have imagined.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "They're…." Darien began.

"I know. They're my family, and they will be yours." Endymion replied, remembering when he was the young man standing there in awe. "She's queen now. Neo-Queen Serenity. My wife." He said with a sigh.

Darien turned to face his older self, still in disbelief of the whole situation. He saw a look of utter happiness and contentment on his face. He was truly happy, and he knew he had this to look forward to.

Endymion nodded. "Come." And they left the room.

They walked in silence for a time. Darien's mind was a whirlwind of questions. One look from Endymion silenced his mind.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Endymion asked Darien. "So much more than before. She's not a klutz anymore. She's a woman now. Graceful, beautiful, and worth everything. All of the hardships, all of the pain." He sighed. "It was all worth it. We all deserve this now."

As Endymion spoke, Darien began to recognize the voice, and with that recognition came anger. He stopped suddenly. "YOU!" He shouted. "You were the one sending me those dreams! Those horrible nightmares!"

Endymion didn't look surprised. After all, he had already been through what the man before him was doing now. He just nodded.

"WHY?!" Darien demanded.

"It was a test. You had to know just how much you love her, and how much she loves you. Without that knowledge, you'll never make it though what's to come." Pluto had already prepared him for this encounter with his old self, telling him exactly what not to say.

"A test?" Darien couldn't believe his ears. "I already knew how much Serena means to me! And now because I listened to my dream, because I listened to you, she's gone back to the moon! She's rebuilding the moon kingdom! I may never see her again because of you!" He was furious.

"You had to know." Endymion calmly replied, and continued walking.

Darien stood for a moment processing what he had just been told, then ran to catch up with the other man.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" he asked solemnly.

Endymion nodded, not saying anything.

"It involves Serena, doesn't it?"

Endymion nodded again, looking away. The memories from that time still hurt, even after so much time had passed.

"You won't tell me what, will you?" Darien asked, bringing Endymion back to the present.

Endymion shook his head. "You know I can't. All I can tell you is that now that you truly know the depth of your love, you'll need every once of strength you can draw from that to face what's coming. Never forget it, never doubt it, and your love will come though stronger than before."

They walked in silence for sometime. Darien thinking about everything that he now knew, and everything he didn't. Endymion remembering when it had been him going through all of it.

Darien finally broke the silence. "Rini. I know she's Serena's daughter, but is she…..?"

"Yes." Endymion replied smiling. "She's your daughter. Or will be, in the future."

"How far in the future am I?"

"About a thousand years, give or take a few." Pluto said from behind them. The pair turned to face her. "You've found out all you need to know. It's time to go Darien."

He was about to protest when Pluto shook her head. "No one should know what their future is going to be. You already know too much."

From behind her, Serena and Rini came into the hall. Serena looked up at the two men, and nodded. She came towards them, with Rini hanging on her dress. When Rini saw her father, she shouted his name joyously and came running into him awaiting arms.

Endymion scooped up his giggling daughter. "Rini, honey. How's my little pumpkin?"

"Fine now daddy. Mommy and I were looking for you." The small child replied.

"Well you found me!" He said to her, tickling her and causing her to squeal with delight.

Darien just watched. He had never seen anyone so happy, and to see that look on his own face, was even more astonishing.

"Who's that man daddy?" Rini asked, looking curiously at Darien.

"That's daddy's friend, Mr. Sheilds. Can you say hello?"

Rini leaned over and whispered something into Endymion's ear. He laughed and put Rini back on the ground. To Darien's surprise, she very politely curtsied and greeted him as formally as a small child can.

"Hello Mr. Sheilds. I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo."

Darien smiled and bent down to the small child. "Well hello there tiny Rini. I am very pleased to meet you too."

A big smile covered the child's face.

"Very good Rini. You're be a lady in no time." Serena said, who had been watching the whole scene from a short distance away.

Rini spun around to face her mother. "Really mommy? I'll be a lady just like you?"

Serena picked her up. "Well of course you will."

"And you'll be just as pretty too." Endymion added. He was glowing with pride.

"And how old are you Rini?" Darien asked. He had to know.

She gave Darien a big smile and held up two fingers. "This many!" she said happily.

"And how many is that?" Serena asked the wiggling pink-haired girl in her arms.

"Um… TWO!" Rini exclaimed with delight. "I'm two!"

She was indeed younger than the one in his time. "Rini?" Darien asked cautiously. "May I have a hug?"

The biggest smile he ever saw crossed the little girl's face and she practically leapt from Serena to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly she made it difficult to breathe. Then she did something that told him she was definitely Serena's daughter. She kissed his cheek. It made him miss his own Serena that much more.

"Darien." Pluto called from behind him, reminding him they had to go.

He handed Rini back to the older Serena standing infront of him with a sigh. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, so filled with maturity and love. She placed a gentle had on his face.

"You're so handsome, Darien. Never forget, your Serena loves you just as much as you love her. She always has." Then with a wink, she added, "She always will." Then she turned her loving gaze to her Endymion. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pluto. "We must go now. We have been here too long already." He nodded, and with one wave of her key-shaped staff, Pluto pulled them back though the time door.

This time though, they didn't return to the past. Pluto stopped them in a space she explained to be between the doors.

"Something has happened to the Princess that has changed the future." Pluto said in a worried tone that made Darien's stomach feel as if it were being tied in knots. If the ever-cool Pluto was worried, then something was very wrong.

Then, something that resembled a giant screen appeared out of nowhere. The scene it displayed was terrifying. Pluto gasped.

"This is very bad. This never should have happened." Then she explained what they were looking at. "This is the future we just left. Only it isn't. The one we just visited was how it was supposed to be, this is what it has become, what it will be if you fail to bring Serena back to Earth. If she never remembers…"

Darien was panicking inside. What did Pluto mean, if she never remembers? The scene on the screen was a terrible black world. Everything was dead. The few people that did appear to be living appeared to be sickly and weak and miserable. Almost everything was in ruins or wasteland. It was horrifying to look at. Darien turned away, unable to believe that this could possibly be the future.

Pluto seemed to read his thoughts again, and began to explain what was being displayed more clearly. "She is forgetting." She began. "This is the future without the King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, and Princess Rini. This is the reason the family of the Negamoon hasn't attacked in so long. Somehow they knew she was going to forget her life on Earth and without her, there was no Crystal Tokyo, and no one to keep them from taking Earth."

Darien understood what Pluto was talking about. "They haven't attacked because they've already won." He said wide-eyed at his own realization as the screen faded away.

"Are you ready to see Serena?" Pluto asked him gently after a moment of silence.

He turned to look at her, and slowly nodded. Though after what he just saw, he wasn't sure what he was going to find.


	5. The Way Back

Reconciliation Part 4: The Way Back

On the moon, Princess Serenity was happy and content. She had feeling that would come to her sometimes that she had forgotten something important, but when she tired to remember what it was, she got a feeling of intense pain and loneliness, and immediately stopped trying to remember. '_Whatever it is, if it is as important as I feel it could be, it will come to me, until then,'_ she decided, '_I will not let that awful feeling bother me.' _Though she still could not shake the feeling of loss that followed her.

***

Stepping back though Pluto's time door, Tuxedo Mask found that he was alone, and in an unfamiliar forest. In the middle of the night no less.

"Pluto!" he called into the darkness. Not even an echo responded. "Pluto!" he called again. "Where have you sent me!?" he grumbled angrily as it became apparent she wasn't going to show up again any time soon. He shook his head. "When has she sent me?"

He walked though the moonlit forest for a few hours until he finally stepped into a clearing. Looking up to figure out which direction he was going, he was shocked to see not the moon in the night sky, but Earth, glowing bright blue overhead. '_I'm on the moon. Pluto sent me to the moon. Serena!'_

Tuxedo Mask began to run blindly though the forest, he had no idea if he was even going in the right direction, but all he could think about was seeing his princess again. He suddenly stopped running, his thoughts racing. '_The princess. What if Pluto sent me back to the Silver Millennium?' _He shook his head. There was no reason for her to do that. What good would he be in the past? 

He stayed long enough to catch his breath, then continued his journey though the forest, walking this time. His thoughts were consumed with what would happen if he did find Serena. Would she even want to see him again? _'Never forget, your Serena loves you just as much as you love her. She always has. She always will.' _Neo-Queen Serenity's words echoed in his mind. He truly wanted to believe her, but doubt still clouded his mind.

Finally he reached the edge of the woods. Spread out infront of him were the luscious gardens of the Moon Palace. He stared in awe at the magnificent building from his past. It looked even more beautiful then he remembered. Then he noticed the half-finished buildings off to either side and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was in the present. 

"Thank-you Pluto." He whispered into the night.

His happiness and doubt warred with each other until he gave up and forced his feet to move towards the palace. He could feel the raw power emanating from somewhere inside the palace becoming stronger with every step, and he knew that was what had led him here.

The moment he stepped within the limits of the newly rebuilt grounds, his Tuxedo melted away, leaving the black, gold trimmed armour of his past life in its place. '_Why not? This place is strait out of the past, why shouldn't I look like it as well?' _The prince put his hand to his side and found his sword there. He immediately felt a little better at having some protection if it would become needed. He sucked in a deep breath and forced his feet to continue towards the palace.

***

Inside the palace, Queen Serenity stood on her balcony, the cool night breeze playing with her silver tresses, watching the young prince walk towards the palace though the gardens lit by the dim blue glow from Earth that hung high in the star-filled sky. Even if he had known she was there, he would not have been able to see her; the shadows obscured her from view. She, however, had felt his presence the moment he had stepped though the gate.

"Has he come soon enough?" the Queen asked quietly into the dark. 

Sailor Pluto stepped out onto the balcony, joining the Queen in the shadows, her eyes also on the young prince making his way slowly towards the palace, the dim blue light of Earth reflecting off his regal black armor, cape swirling out behind him.

"For once your majesty, I don't know." She sighed, attempting to relieve the weight that pulled heavily on her heart. "Whatever happens now is up to your daughter. The future is up to her."

Queen Serenity nodded. 

"Only Venus would know if her heart is able to forgive him, but her powers have not yet matured." Pluto continued. 

Queen Serenity sighed. "If only the girls were more mature with their powers. Mars might have been able to tell us if she had any recollection of him at all."

Queen Serenity had noticed the change in the princess almost as soon as it had taken place. She had felt the power of the crystal when it had reacted to Serenity's pain, but hadn't known what it had done until the appearance of her daughter the next day. Instead of moving slowly about the palace, always on the brink of tears, she had been happy and smiling. The faraway look in her eyes had been replaced with one of happiness and contentment, the one the Queen remembered from her daughter's childhood, before Endymion had entered her life. She knew then that the crystal had suppressed the memories of Darien and her life on Earth, but every so often, when Serenity was lost in thought, the Queen would notice a look of pain and longing flash though her eyes, which Serenity would quickly dismiss every time. It appeared the crystal had not completely rid her of her memories.

"We will just have to wait and see." Pluto replied. 

"Who goes there!?" a guard bellowed from below.

Queen Serenity looked over at Pluto, who nodded before disappearing once again, somewhere into time. She sighed and headed down to where the palace guards has stopped Prince Endymion in the garden.

***

"Who goes there!?" a guard bellowed as he stepped out of the shadows of palace, blocking Darien's way. Three more guards quickly joined him. 

Darien sighed. He should have expected this. "I have come seeking the princess." He said commandingly as possible, omitting his name. He was still unsure if he should use his royal title or not. In this time, Earth has no royal family, or prince.

"Not just anyone can call on the princess, and certainly not in the middle of the night, either! Tell us why we should let you call on her?" the second guard questioned him, his hand on his sword.

Darien was about to draw his own sword when a silvery voice interrupted them. He vaguely recognized the voice somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind.

"Stand down, gentleman. I don't need blood spilled in my new gardens already." The voice addressed them, commanding, yet gentle. Then the owner of the voice stepped into the dim blue light. The guards bowed down on one knee to her. Darien gasped, then did the same. "Prince Endymion is always welcome here." She said. The name sounded strange to his ears, and at the same time, fitting. (AN: Because Queen Serenity is from the past, she knows Darien as Prince Endymion, and refers to him as that because that's how he's dressed.) "You are dismissed." She addressed the guards. Standing, they nodded and walked away.

__

'She looks exactly how I remember her.' He thought with astonishment as he looked up at the long-since-dead queen. She was smiling gently at him.

"Oh, Endymion. How strange this must all be for you." She said.

He stood and nodded, still unable to say anything. He was caught completely off guard when she embraced him, and even more so when he looked at her and found a few unchecked silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He held her for a moment until she regained her composure and pushed away from him.

He dismissed the rest of the formalities and came strait to the point, Serena.

"Am I too late?" he gently asked her. He knew from her tears that things were much worse than he had previously thought. Even with the image Pluto had shown him moments before he had stepped though the time gate and onto the moon, he hadn't allowed himself to believe how bad things could possibly be to allow that horrible image of destruction and darkness become reality.

"I don't know, Endymion. I don't know." She replied sadly, wrapping her arms around herself against the slight breeze that swept though the chill night air. 

He took off his cloak and threw it around her shoulders. Queen Serenity nodded her thanks, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"Let's go inside." He quietly suggested. She nodded and allowed herself to be led into the palace, her arm laced though his.

They walked in silence while Queen Serenity led the way to her meeting chambers. She returned his cloak and led him though the ornate white doors into the room. She crossed the large room and tossed open a pair of large curtains that had concealed an equally large set of doors, overlooking the shining Sea of Serenity, the largest ocean on the Moon. 

Darien replaced the cloak around his shoulders and dropped into an oversized chair. He sighed and shook his head. '_Talk about one giant case of déjà vu.'_

"Endymion." She said softy, startling him out of his thoughts. "I'm glad you've come." Her voice was intensely sad. He remembered how much she loved and cared for Serena. If she was upset enough to cry, then things with the princess were very bad.

"What happened?" He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know, but he wasn't prepared for her answer.

"She doesn't remember you." Queen Serenity replied, just above a whisper, tears again slipping silently from her eyes. She knew all too well what would happen to the future if her daughter never returned to her prince. Pluto had shown her as well, in order to aid Endymion in any way possible, though she had a feeling things were not as should have been in the future when she saw the Dark Moon Family's crystal ship disappear.

"How?" he managed to ask her. His breath and his voice were caught in his now tight throat.

Queen Serenity proceeded to tell him Serena's reasons for leaving Earth and rebuilding the moon. She told him how melancholy her daughter had been until the night she felt the power from the crystal, and how afterwards, her mood had completely changed and she no longer looked to Earth. 

"She has not forgotten the other Princesses." Queen Serenity added, suddenly sparking hope in Darien's heart. "She has asked me where she can find them, but she refuses to believe me when I tell her they are on Earth. She refuses to even look at Earth, or speak about it."

"Then she hasn't forgotten completely." Darien said, hoping that might be the way to bringing his beloved's memory back.

"If you are to win her back, you must do it soon. The few memories she seems to have retained are fading quickly. She no longer knows why the other planets are uninhabited." Queen Serenity added with a touch of urgency in her voice. 

Darien stood suddenly, turning on his heel intending to find Serena that moment and make her remember. What Queen Serenity told him next stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't force her to remember. The pain you caused her is what triggered the Silver Crystal to suppress her memories." She spoke forcefully. He turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, guilt washing over him once again.

"She calls to you in her sleep. She weeps uncontrollably and curses you and one called Rini." She continued, then asked him, "Who is this 'Rini'?" He could not miss the disapproving tone in her voice.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Rini is our daughter." he replied. Queen Serenity gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"You took her unwed?" she accused him, on the edge of anger. "You allowed her to have your child then cruelly broke her heart, leaving her with a child to take care of? How dare you do this to my daughter, your Princess!" she was almost yelling at him now.

_'Oh, boy. I guess she has no idea about the future.'_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Your majesty, please, it's not like that." He tried to break into her ceaseless torrent of accusations and belittling comments. He grabbed her wrists, which succeeded in silencing her, and locking eyes with her he told her, "Rini is from the future."

Queen Serenity's face took on a quizzical look. "What do you mean? Did Pluto come to you?"

Nodding, he let her go. "Yes. She took me to the future, as it is supposed to be, and showed me what I needed to know. She showed me how important it is for me to get Serena back. She has to remember me. The future depends on it."

"Where is Rini now? I would like to meet my granddaughter." She said, a smiling crossing her lips as she spoke of a granddaughter.

Sadness clouded Darien's features and he dropped his head, shaking it. "She disappeared just after Serena left. I had no idea who Rini really was until Pluto took me to the future. If I had known, I would have taken better care of them both." Now it was his turn to cry. Tears of pain and longing silently rolled down his face as he stared at the floor.

"You will get her back." She told him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It will not be easy, as you must fight her memories of yourself to win her heart once again, but I will help you." He wiped his tears away with his cloak and looked at her.

"Pluto came to me as well." Queen Serenity continued. "She told me only that you would need my help to bring her memories back and what would happen in the future if you failed. If we failed." She added. "I must apologize. Pluto did not tell me of Rini. Since Serenity brought me back, much of my memory from between has faded. The living are not meant to remember what they have seen while dead."

He just nodded. 

She smiled at him reassuringly. "We will succeed and you will have them back, both of them."

"May I see her?" Darien asked her in a horse whisper.

"She's sleeping now." Queen Serenity replied.

"Please? I need to see her." He almost begged. It had been only three weeks since he had seen her, but it felt like it had been forever. Ever since that day he broke her heart, a part of his own heart had died a little every day. He couldn't wait a moment longer.

Queen Serenity understood his plea and the look of love and longing in his wet eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. They walked in silence until they rounded a corner, then shouting became apparent from somewhere down the hall. Darien knew that voice all too well. It was Serena. 

"This is what I was talking about. During the day she is happy and does not remember anything about you, but her dreams are plagued with pain and loss." Queen Serenity answered his questioning look. She watched as the question melted from his face and was replaced with a look of astonishment and guilt before he bolted down the hall to her door.

"She still doesn't remember you!" she called to his swiftly moving form as he ran down the hall.

_'I'm coming Serena!'_ He called silently to her as he ran down the hall. It was longer than he remembered, but at least the layout of the palace was the same as it was before, he knew exactly which door was hers.

As he entered into the darkness, he could hear a female voice attempting to calm the princess, barely audible in Serena's frenzied screaming. He hoped her room would be the same as it was, and even before his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to make his way towards her voice, where he remembered her bed had been.

Serena's screaming was calmer now, and barely coherent, but every so often, she would scream one of his names. Every word she uttered, coherent or not, pulled on his heart, causing him to feel more guilty than he had any of the times he had hurt her on Earth.

"DARIEN!" Serena suddenly screamed from the other side of the room. His eyes finally having adjusted, he rushed to her side and took her flailing form into his arms, much to the surprise of the other woman in the room, whom Darien did not recognize.

Once in his arms, Serena stopped struggling. She was crying uncontrollably, and her hair and nightgown were soaked though with sweat. 

"I'm here Serena." He whispered to her still unconscious form. '_Oh, god. How could I have done this to her?'_ His entire being ached with guilt as he held her. He smoothed away the wet strands of hair that clung to her face and kissed the now-present golden crescent-moon that shone on her forehead even in the darkness of the room.

"So you're the one who the princess has been calling for!" The other woman in the room accused him, loudly. 

He shot a look at her that even in the darkness caused her to shut her mouth and slink away from the bed. 

"He is." Queen Serenity called from the door.

The woman spun around and quickly bowed to her queen. "Your majesty. I did not mean to be rude. The princess's welfare concerns me greatly."

"I know, Karen. But it is not me to whom you should be apologizing. I believe it was Prince Endymion whom you insulted." She replied gently. Karen had become Serena's guardian in Luna's absence, and had not previously known the prince. She was kind and very fond of the princess, but was known to have a sharp tongue and a great disliking for this unknown man that caused her mistress's unrest.

"His Highness? The prince?" she repeated astonished. Then she spun around and immediately began spluttering apologies to him.

Darien had no idea how to handle this. He glanced up at Queen Serenity for help, but received it in the form of another scream from Serena, still asleep in his arms. He held her closer and whipered words of comfort to her while Queen Serenity dismissed Karen. 

He heard the door shut and soft footsteps crossing the room towards him, then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Endymion?" Queen Serenity whipered to him. He looked up at her, guilt and pain clouding his features and filling his eyes. "She may act like she knows you now, but remember, when she wakes up, she won't have any memory of you. She may even dislike you and attempt to avoid you." She knew this would be difficult for him to accept, but he had to understand it.

Darien nodded, knowing she was probably right, but hoped with all his heart that she wasn't, and turned back to the sleeping young woman in his arms.

"I'll leave you with her, but it would be best if you are not here when she wakes up." The queen whispered, then turned and silently left the room. 

Darien waited until he was alone with Serena before pouring his heart out to the unconscious princess. 

"Oh Serena. I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. "I never wanted to hurt you. I now know why this happened, and I'm sorry. I never should have listened to myself." At this he chuckled, noticing the irony of his statement. "Please remember me Serena." He begged her, then as a final plea, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Serena, my Princess."

He could no longer stop the tears from flowing freely. He kissed her again and again, allowing his tears to fall onto her. Eventually, exhaustion overcame him and fell into a haunted sleep with his love in his arms.

***

Several hours later, the sun streamed in though the partially open curtains, warming Serenity's face and body. She stretched and smiled, feeling better than she had in weeks. When she went to move, she suddenly became aware of an arm around her waist. She cautiously turned her head and looked behind her, then screamed.


	6. Missing Pieces

Reconciliation Part 5: Missing Pieces

A shriek only worthy of Serena filled Darien's ears and startled him out of his sleep. Unconsciously, he leapt off the bed and drew his sword. Only when he saw Serena cowering and screaming on the other side of the room, did his mind register what had happened. He slid his sword back into its sheath and shook his head. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he began to walk towards her. Serena only screamed louder at the sight of him coming closer, which agitated Darien further. 

"Damn it, Serena! Can't you stop screaming for a second!" he bellowed at her.

"Who are you!?" she yelled back at him. "What are you doing in my chambers? And how dare you address me so informally!"

At this moment, Queen Serenity ran into the room, knowing full well what had made her daughter awaken the entire palace with her screaming. Serena ran to her.

"This man was on my bed, mother!" she shouted on the verge of tears. Serena stunned him when she didn't begin wailing, but only sobbed quietly into her mother's dress.

Queen Serenity looked at him disapprovingly. "I warned you it was not a good idea for you to be here when she awoke. That she would not remember you. Yet you stayed." Her tone was not accusing, more understanding then anything else.

Darien rubbed his face with the back of his hand. He knew she was right, but it still hurt that Serena didn't remember him. He said nothing as he walked out into the hall. Ignoring the looks of the servants in the hall, he slumped up against a wall and waited.

Karen ran past him a moment later, flashing him a look that he ignored, and ran into the room. Darien listened as the two women calmed Serena down and her mother told Serena she had to leave, but promised to come back later to answer her daughter's questions.

Darien shut his eyes and waited as he listened while Serenity left the room, her shoes clicking on the marble floor, and the door closing behind her.

"Endymion." She addressed him, "Let me show you to your room." He opened his eyes and followed the queen in silence as she spun away from him and began down the hall. They walked in complete silence until they finally reached a door, which he recognized as the guestrooms. They had been followed every step of the way by whispers and disapproving looks. Darien was grateful for the privacy of the guestrooms.

This time a servant opened the doors and let both the prince and queen into the rooms. Darien heaved a loud sigh and slumped onto a nearby couch.

"I know this is difficult for you Endymion, but it will be much more so if you are not patient." Serenity said in her motherly tone. "You must give her time, approach her slowly."

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again. He knew better then to argue with her. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

"I know, your majesty. But it's so difficult. I feel so guilty for driving her away." He slumped forward and hung his head between his knees.

Serenity shook her head. She hated seeing him like this. "Endymion, don't worry. She will remember you, and she will forgive you, but in time. And please, we have known each other for too long for you to address me so formally, just call me 'Serenity'."

Darien nodded slightly. He stared at the plush carpet beneath his feet, trying to decide if Pluto returning him to the present on the moon was a curse or a blessing. Yes, he was grateful that he was once again able to see Serena, but she remembered him only in her sleep, and even then the memories were painful.

After a long moment of silence, he finally whispered a pleading question to Serenity. "What do I do?" Then he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

The look in Endymion's eyes pained Serenity to the core. This truly was a man in love, and filled to the brim with remorse. At that moment, she glimpsed the depth of his feelings for her daughter, and his need to win her back. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to find an answer to her question. Then she smiled her beautiful and serene smile, which did almost as much to reassure Darien's heart as did her words. "Follow your heart, and it will lead you to hers."

Even though her reply made little sense, it spoke volumes to his heart. Feeling the burden of his pain lifted somewhat, if only temporarily, Darien immediately began to feel exhausted.

"You need to rest." Serenity spoke gently, "And I must attend to my daughter." She walked, almost floated to the door. "Sleep now. We will worry about Serena's heart once you are fully rested." Then she silently slipped out the door.

Alone in his room, Darien stripped himself of his heavy armour and crawled between the warm blankets after shutting out the early morning sun. As exhausted as he felt, his mind and heart were racing with questions, and the full force of his winning Serena back hit him like a truck. It all depended on him, the present, and most of all, the future. Would Crystal Tokyo become only a memory? Would Rini ever come back? Rini. Serena. His future family. Would they still be?

Eventually, his body won out over his mind and he fell into a fitful sleep.

***

"Why won't you tell me who that man was?" Serena almost yelled at her mother. She had to know. As handsome as he had been, she had a feeling of pain that tugged at her heart when she looked at him. 

"That is something you must remember on your own." Serenity replied.

That wasn't an answer. "Are you saying I already know him?" Serena continued to attempt to pry answers from her. She knew more than she was telling. Serenity just looked at her. "Well? Who is he?" Serenity closed her eyes and shook her head. "Then where are the princesses? Answer me that."

Serenity let out an exasperated sigh. "I have told you dear, they are all on Earth."

"I don't believe you. You refuse to tell me where my friends have gone, and now you refuse to tell me who that man was with me last night. Why are you hiding things from me?" Serena demanded.

"It's for the best. You must remember on your own."

"Remember what!!???" Serena yelled in frustration. "How am I supposed to remember if I have no idea what I trying to remember??!!" She stared daggers at her mother for several minutes before heaving a sigh and giving up. There was no winning. Serenity was centuries old, no one could get anything from her that she wasn't willing to tell. "Fine, then at least tell me if he's still in the palace."

Serenity nodded. "He'll be staying with us for a while."

"What!" Serena shrieked, horrified that her mother was letting him stay after what he had done.

"You will be civil to him, Serena." Serenity said firmly. She remembered telling her daughter the same thing the first time she had been told she was going to meet Prince Endymion of Earth.

***

Queen Serenity made her way down the hall towards her daughter's room, knowing that was where she would find her daughter. From the laughter floating out the slightly opened doors, she knew Serena wasn't alone.

"Serena, honey," Serenity said as she knocked on the door while pushing it open. She was right, along with her daughter, were her four best friends, and protectors, the princesses of the other worlds. They were giggling hysterically over something. "What ever could be so entertaining?" she broke into the laughter.

"Prince Endymion!" Mars was gasping for breath between giggles.

"He has insulted Princess Serena!" Venus added, also short of breath. 

"Oh?" Serenity asked. Whatever he had done, Serena didn't appear to be too insulted. She was laughing just as hard as the rest of the girls.

"He made fun of her hair." Mercury explained, calming down somewhat.

"Then she got mad and tripped him into a mud-puddle!" Jupiter finished.

"Serena!" Serenity gasped in shock. _'So that was why the Prince had requested to cancel the ball.'_

"You should have seen him mother!" Serena was still laughing uncontrollably. "He was covered from head to toe with mud!"

"Then show me." Serenity requested. Serena sent her mother a mental image of the proud Prince Darien covered, as Serena had accurately described him, from head to toe in mud. It was in his hair, it coated his face and previously shiny black and silver armour, and even streaked on his cloak and sheath. The image was too hilarious, and the queen soon found herself doubled over with laughter at the sight of it. This only fueled the laughter of the princesses.

Once she regained her composure, Queen Serenity managed a look of seriousness. "Girls, I have something important you must know."

"What is it mother?" Serena asked, suddenly attentive. 

"There is to be a ball tonight, to formally welcome the Prince of Earth, and…"

"What? Why?" Serena interrupted. Serenity gave her a look and continued.

"And, to announce the engagement of Princess Serenity to Prince Endymion."

The princesses gasped, then Serena's face turned red with fury.

"WHAT!" Serena had shrieked. "I will NOT marry him mother!"

"You will be civil to him tonight." Serenity had told her daughter firmly.

***

Serenity sighed. If only Serena could remember. Even though she had objected to the engagement, she had eventually fallen in love with the Prince of Earth.

"That, mother, is something I will decide." Serena spun away and stormed into her bathroom, shutting the door with some force behind her. 

Serenity sighed as she left her daughter's bedroom. Serena had developed this new side to her while living on Earth. She had a will of her own and was quite determined to use it. At least she had not completely reverted to she past self.

Serenity made her way to her study and walked out onto the balcony. There, looking at nothing but the crystalline blue water, she could really think. The future of both the Earth and the Moon, as well as the rest of the planets rested solely on Endymion's shoulders, such a burden for a young man to be carrying. She had to help him in any way she could, after all, her granddaughter's life was at stake as well. 'The annoying pink rabbit' as Serena had so elegantly described the girl, was someone Serenity was determined to see added to this world.

Serenity smiled. She could picture Serena in her crystal palace, with her prince, finally her husband. The pair now King and Queen, and a third member added as living proof of their love. Serena deserved that kind of happiness after everything she and Endymion had been through, and all that is sure to come.

Her mind wandered back to night of the ball when the engagement had been announced. TO anyone who knew them, Serena and Endymion were both positively furious. Yet as the night wore on, one had to be blind not to see the growing attraction between the two. 

_'Endymion, if you… apologize… for insulting my hair, then I shall, in return… apologize for pushing you into the mud puddle.' _Serena had said to him barely above a whisper, while the two had finally allowed the other to dance with them. Endymion had chuckled low.

_'Princess,'_ he had said, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes, _'If you forgive me for insulting your beautiful hair, then I shall forgive you.'_

Serena had smiled then. They were oh so close to each other's lips at that moment, but no one seemed to notice.

_'Oh, Prince Endymion. I'm so sorry.' _Serena's apology had been sincere and pleading. She had him hooked from that moment on.

_'As am I.'_

_'I forgive you.'_ Serena's reply had been barely above a whisper.

_'And I forgive you.'_ Endymion's was even lower. With that statement, Princess Serenity had fallen for him as hard as he had fallen for her moments before, and now they were fully prepared to seal this new relationship with a kiss.

Serenity would not have known about the moment had she not been standing but a few feet away. As their lips moved ever closer to the other's, as much as she wanted the relationship to work, she decided to slow them down and had chosen this moment to step in.

Serenity stayed in her reverie for a few moments before realizing that she had found the answer she was looking for.

"That's it!" she exclaimed to the sea. "We shall bring Endymion and Serenity together the same way as we did then." She frowned. She would need to bring the princesses to the moon in order to do this. They had a large hand in getting the two together the first time, and she would need their help again.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. She walked back into her study and gave permission for the knocker to enter.

"Mother," came a small voice from the doorway.

"What is it dear?" Serenity greeted her daughter smiling.

"I wanted to apologize for getting upset at you. I may not like this man, but I know you have you reasons for keeping him here." Serena said quietly. "And to return this to you." Serena held up the brightly glowing Silver Crystal.

"Oh, Serena." Serenity hugged her daughter. "It's alright dear. You are right, I do have my reasons for keeping Prince Endymion with us."

"Ah hah!" Serena suddenly exclaimed, startling Serenity. "Now I know who he is!" She wrinkled her nose. "What is he a Prince of? You're not trying to set us up are you? You know how I feel about involved with anyone. Especially a stuck-up, self-centered prince!"

"Oh, Serena. Don't worry dear. I will not force you to be with anyone you do not want to be with." Serenity replied knowingly. Serena missed the look and tone.

"Good. Oh, here." Serena continued, remembering the crystal. "This was in my room. I believe it belongs to you." She held it up for her mother to take.

Serenity shook her head. "Serena, the Silver Crystal belongs to you now. That is way it was in your room."

Serena was completely confused. "No, the crystal belongs to you. You are the Queen. It will not belong to me until I am queen, which I truly hope will not come for a very long time." She placed the crystal in her mother's hands. "There, now it's back where it belongs. I certainly wouldn't want to lose it."

Queen Serenity's face became clouded with an intensely sad and worried look. She sighed audibly.

"Mother?" Serena asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Serenity shook her head and willed a smile onto her face. "Nothing dear, now go prepare for dinner. It will be a formal dinner to welcome Prince Endymion to our home."

"Yes, mother." Serena nodded obediently. Just as she was about to leave, she jumped up and wrapped her mother in a hug. "I love you mother."

Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you too dear." They released each other and Queen Serenity sent her daughter off.

"Oh Serena," Serenity whispered after the door closed behind her daughter. "As much as I do wish you could stay here with me, I will not sacrifice your future for myself. You must remember the truth."

***

Darien was just waking up when there was a knock on his own door. He grumbled and pulled himself out of the bed and onto his feet. He grabbed his shirt and headed for the door.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming." He grumbled loudly when the person knocked again.

He pulled his shirt over his head and ran a hand though his hair as he trudged towards the door. He firmly grabbed the handle and flung it open. The person standing outside his door was the last person he expected to see.

"Serena." He gasped. She wrinkled her nose at the name. Then she noticed his appearance, and turned a becoming shade of reddish-pink. He watched as he colour flooded her cheeks, making her more irresistible than the moment before. It took ever ounce his self-control to keep himself from taking her into his arms and kissing all his feelings to her.

He ran a hand though his hair instead, although it did little to help, and stepped away from the door, letting her in. She took a few tentative steps into his room, then spun back towards the door, spluttering apologies.

Darien grabbed her wrist. Oh, touching her was a huge mistake. It was almost like touching an open wire, but much, much better. She looked up at him and he dropped her wrist.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you." She apologized quickly.

"It's alright Serena. I should be getting up anyway." When she didn't move, he closed the door and headed back towards the bed and sat down. "Why did you come to see me?"

"Um…" Serena hesitated, seemingly enthralled with his movements.

He raised an eyebrow at her. If she didn't stop looking at him like that, he just might not be able to stop himself.

"I…" Serena started again. She realized what she was doing and snapped her eyes closed, turning redder. 

_'Oh, god! Why does she have to do that?'_ Darien thought, on the edge of losing his control. He closed his own eyes to stop his thoughts, but found them only to become more vivid instead. He heard her take a deep breath and prepared himself for a torrent of words.

"I came to apologize for this morning and to see if you needed anything for dinner tonight." She said smoothly, thanking Selene that her voice didn't betray her very confusing feelings. She was attracted to this man, yes, but looking at him also hurt. It felt like there was something that was keeping them apart, though she had no idea what it was.

Darien opened his eyes and looked directly at her. She spoke much more calmly than he had expected. Usually, when she took a deep breath, she followed it with a flood of almost incoherent words. _'My God, Queen Serenity was right. She's reverting back to the Princess.'_ Then what she had said filtered into his mind, and he realized that he was staring at her, and she was looking at him with a very puzzled expression.

"Prince Endymion? Are you alright?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Yea, I'm fine." he lied. Inside, his stomach was tying into a giant knot. Her addressing him as Endymion, his past name, made the knot heavier. Then he realized that she knew at least one of his names. He looked up at her. She still had that confused expression on her face. Before he could stop himself, he walked across the room and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you remember me?" he almost demanded.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "What kind of question is that? Of course I remember you. I met you this morning."

He looked at her intently. "I mean before that." 

She shook her head.

"Come on Serena, think! Try to remember!"

"How am I supposed to remember anything when I never laid eyes on you before this morning. And let go! You're hurting!" she was getting upset now, and he was beyond frustrated, so he let her go, rougher than he intended, but she was out of his grasp none the less.

"You are so rude!" she told him, loudly. He just looked at her. "I come in here to apologize for my reaction this morning, which I still think was your fault, and offer to help you prepare for the dinner tonight for you, and instead of accepting the way a gentleman would, you manhandle me!" Serena was furious now.

He ran a hand though his hair. "I'm sorry Serena. I'm just frustrated." 

"Stop calling me Serena! You are to address me as 'Princess Serenity'!" 

"Alright Princess! Just stop yelling!"

She huffed, but stop yelling at him. At that moment, the door was thrown open and two very hurried guards ran in.

"Princess, are you unharmed?" One asked her.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied calmly. "You may go."

The guards bowed and threw Darien a suspicious look, then left.

Serena turned back to Darien. "Well," she said questioningly. "You never did answer me. Did you bring the proper attire with you for your dinner tonight?"

"What dinner?" He asked her, confused now.

"What dinner? Oh really, you are impossible. My mother has arranged a formal dinner to welcome you for tonight.

_'Oh no. I'd forgotten how much Queen Serenity liked parties.'_ He thought, exasperated.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring anything but your armour with you, did you?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't think so. I will have something sent up in your size." She spun towards the door and was about to open it when Darien stopped her.

"Serena," he began. She looked daggers at him and he sighed resignedly. "Alright, Princess Serenity,"

"That's better." She interrupted.

"I'm sorry." He said very sincerely. He was apologizing for everything he had done on Earth, but she didn't know.

She nodded and left. Darien heaved a sigh and headed for the shower.

Less than half an hour later, several very nice and expensive tuxedos were delivered to his room. He slipped one on, and it fit perfectly. He sighed. _'At least she remembers my size.'_ He passed it off as a coincidence or subconscious memory, finished getting ready, and headed out the door towards the banquet hall. 

_'This is not going to be fun.'_ He thought as he approached the doors, which were opened for him by servants standing on either side. Looking around through the crowd of people, he was amazed by the number of people filling the room. The sight of four girls already seated at the head table caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who they were. 

Along with Serena and her mother, were Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita. Lita looked up from their conversation and caught his eye. She elbowed Mina who was sitting next to her. Queen Serenity noticed this and looked up as well. She smiled when she saw Darien in his tuxedo and got up, walking towards him.

"Prince Endymion. Welcome." She greeted him. She gave him a friendly embrace and peck on the cheek.

"How did the scouts get here?" He asked her, more than a little confused.

"Serenity returned the Silver Crystal to me this afternoon. With it I was able to contact them and bring them here. We will need their help to return Serena's memory to her." Serenity whispered to him as they walked towards the table.

"She gave the crystal to you?" Darien whispered back, confused.

"Yes. She had no idea why she had it." Serenity replied sadly. It meant that Serena was reverting even further back into her old self. They stopped talking when they reached the table. Serena and the girls stopped talking and stood to greet him.

"Prince Endymion." Serena greeted him formally. "I see the clothing I sent up for you was appropriate."

"Yes, Princess. Thank-you." He replied, somewhat surprised by her attitude. She was more like the princess now than she had been even that afternoon.

"May I introduce you to my friends." She gestured towards the girls, who were all dressed formally as well.

_'Introductions? She doesn't remember she really doesn't remember anything.'_ Darien thought solemnly.

"This is Amy, Princess of Mercury." Serena continued, not noticing the look on his face.

"Serena, we already know Darien." Rei interrupted, perplexed. Serena looked at her, her brow scrunched together.

"I am sorry, Rei, but I do not know anyone by the name of Darien. If you are referring to the Prince, his name is Endymion. Such my mother told me." Serena replied smoothly.

The expression on Rei's face had turned from one of confusion to one of shock.

"Mars, what ever is wrong? Do I have a spider in my hair?" Serena asked her reaching up to check her hair.

"She doesn't remember Rei." Amy told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know Queen Serenity told us that, but I didn't believe it. She remembered us." Rei said barely above a whisper.

"She remembers us, but nothing about Darien, or anything after she met him as Prince Endymion." Mina answered her.

Lita walked past them all and hugged Darien. She had really missed her friend, especially since they had no idea where he had gone after he disappeared. Serena watched all of this, becoming more confused with every word.

"What is going on? I wish you would not speak of me as though I were in another room. What do I not remember? And what is this?" she asked them, gesturing towards Lita and Darien.

"Lita and I are good friends." Darien told Serena.

"Alright. That I can understand, now tell me what it is I have forgotten. My mother will not tell me."

"Serena, dear." Serenity interrupted. "It is time to begin."

Serena sighed, but did as was asked of her. She and the rest of the girls took their seats. Darien, apparently, was seated next to Serena, with Lita on his other side, and Queen Serenity on Serena's other side. Next to Lita was Raye and on the other side of Queen Serenity were seated Mina and Amy.

When the head table was observed taking their seats, the rest of the room followed suit. Queen Serenity proceeded to introduce Darien to the room as 'Prince Endymion of Earth.' He made a short speech of greeting, amazed by how formally he was able to speak. The dinner proceeded without incident, ending with an announcement by Queen Serenity about a ball the following evening to welcome the princesses back to the moon.

Darien had just stepped out of the room when he was ambushed by Lita. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the main hallway.

"Lita? What is it?" He asked her.

"Serenity wants to meet with all of us tonight in her study after Serena goes to bed." She whispered to him.

"Alright." He replied, than raised an eyebrow at her. "That's not everything?"

"I want to talk to you." She said. "But not here. Let's go outside."

Darien nodded and followed Lita out into the gardens. It really was a beautiful night. There was a slight breeze, but it was warm. The sky was clear and the bluish-green light that reflected from Earth illuminated everything in a urethral glow. 

When she was sure they were alone, Lita spoke. "That was awful." She groaned.

"What?" Darien looked at her confused.

"The dinner. Actually, it was a nice party, but trying to talk to Serena was awful." Lita explained.

"I know. She didn't remember anything. I don't know how I'm going to get her to remember me." Darien sighed and sat down on a nearby bench sitting under a tree.

Lita watched as he looked around and a look of realization crossed his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Serenity and I used to come here. God I miss her Lita." He put his head in his hands.

Lita sat next to him. It was obvious how much he really did miss her.

***

A figure in a flowing white gown was watching from a high balcony. Watching the Prince filled her with an emotional turmoil that she didn't understand. It was then she realized that a piece of her mind was missing. The piece that explained her feelings that were connected with the Prince. Feelings of both joy and contentment as well as pain and utter sorrow, emptiness and ultimate loss. Whenever she saw him she found herself battling the urge to run into his arms and dispel the look of emptiness that filled his eyes, or break down into a mass of silk and body racking tears. She found herself doing neither yet again.

Serena sighed as she watched Prince Endymion and Princess Lita far below in the garden. Her emotions warred within her, telling her to remember. She slammed her fists on the railing with determination. It was time to find her mother and get some answers.


	7. The Best Laid Plans

Reconciliation Part 6: The Best Laid Plans

"Darien…" Lita whispered tentatively.

He looked up at her, desperately trying to hide the pain in his expression, as well as stop the flow of tears. Lita couldn't hide the pained look on her own face at the sight of his raw emotions playing over his features. She immediately knelt down and hugged her friend. '_We have to get them back together.' _She thought desperately. _'Now all we have to do is figure out how.'_

"It'll be alright, Darien." She whispered, lending him strength. She pulled back and smiled. "Queen Serenity and the others are waiting for us. We'll figure this out, don't worry."

Darien nodded and got to his feet. He was grateful for the support Lita was giving him, but he still had his doubts.

***

Serena turned the corner to her mother's study just in time to see Lita and Endymion enter, and close the door behind them. 

_'What is going on? Meeting behind closed doors without me now? Really!'_ She decided to take the indirect approach to find out what was going on. She carefully closed her mind to her mother, as was natural with sleep, and crept outside the door, mentally listening in on the conversation.

Serena furrowed her brow in disgust. They were all in there. Her mother, the prince, all four princesses whom she considered to be her best and most loyal friends, even Luna and Artemis! They were talking about her. More specifically, about her loss of memory. And… a connection… no… a relationship to… Prince Endymion! NO! He was causing her enough problems as it was already, and she barely knew him!

Her emotions overcame her curiosity and she lost control of her mind for a moment, sending out waves of intense feelings of anger and betrayal. She spun away and stormed off to her room.

***

Inside Queen Serenity's study, Serenity, Endymion, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Luna and Artemis were discussing how to get Serena's memory back. The cats were comfortably seated on Queen Serenity's desk, high enough to be a part of the conversation.

"Do you know what caused her memory loss?" Mercury asked thoughtfully.

"The Silver Crystal took them from her to ease her pain." Serenity replied sadly. "I have asked the crystal to return them to her, but as long as Serena does not wish to know, it cannot." she sighed.

"Then we have to get her to want to remember." Jupiter concluded.

"She has to remember Endymion and Darien, in her past life as well as the present in order to save the future." Luna added thoughtfully.

Serenity looked over at Endymion. He was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, once again dressed in his black armour, silent as ever. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Endymion?" She whispered carefully as the rest continued talking about Serena and Darien. "Do not worry, young Prince. Her heart will prevail, she will return to you."

Endymion only nodded in response. Serenity understood his lack of words. At this moment, his heart was also prevailing. Any words would only cause tears. Serenity sighed and turned to face the rest of the group again when she felt a wave of anger and betrayal emanating from her daughter. She ran to the door and threw it open in time to see Serena storm around the corner. Then the connection was closed again. 

Serenity shook her head and returned to her study, closing the door behind her once again. She was met with a roomful of wide eyes and curious looks.

"Serena was listening." She answered them.

"Does she know?" Artemis asked.

"I do not know. She was very angry…" Serenity began, but the brightly glowing light of the Silver Crystal caught her attention.

"What's happening?" Venus asked in a hushed voice. All conversation had ended and all eyes were now focused on the crystal.

"I think…" Mars began slowly, her eyes closed. "I think… it's trying… to tell us something?" She spoke as if she were trying to understand someone speaking a different language. 

"Any idea what it is saying Mars?" Serenity asked gently. She too could hear the voice of the crystal, but it made no sense to her.

"Something… about… about Princess Serenity…" Mars paused again. All eyes were now on her, anxiously awaiting any new information. All at once the whispering voices in Raye's mind came together as one and spoke clearly to her. "It's trying to speak to Darien. It's saying that if he truly loves her, he has to prove it to her in order to overcome the painful subconscious memory of him in her heart." Mars paused again. "It says that once he has proven himself to her, she will wish to regain her memories, and it will be able to restore them to her conscious mind."

All at once the crystal faded back to its normal glow and the voice in Raye's mind was silenced. She was left with a splitting headache. Grabbing her temples with both hands, she fell to the floor.

"MARS!" Venus shouted and dove after her friend who was writhing in pain on the floor. 

Queen Serenity bent and gently placed her fingertips of her right hand on Mars' forehead. The pain instantly disappeared. 

"Do not worry Mars. The pain is natural for those who have never heard the crystal before. If it speaks to you again, you mind will be able to accept it." She spoke gently to the utterly confused priestess-in-training. Mars only nodded in response, not sure she entirely understood.

As Mars and Serenity returned to their previous positions, Jupiter spoke. "So now what are we going to do? How is Darien going to prove that he really loves Serena?"

"It shouldn't be too hard." Venus said with a grin on her face.

Artemis groaned. "Trust the sailor of 'love' to come up with something."

"Do you have a plan Mina?" Mercury asked curiously.

Venus' grin became wider. "I think I do." All eyes were now on Venus, including Endymion.

"Come on Mina! Spit it out already!" Mars prodded, quickly becoming impatient.

"Well… I'm not sure if I have all the pieces yet. Queen Serenity," Venus turned to the Queen, who had been listening intently, "what happened in the first ball? The one you had to welcome Prince Endymion to the Moon. Serena didn't want to have anything to do with him, but by the end, she was head-over-heels for him."

Serenity was about to speak when Endymion answered for her. "We forgave each other for the way we had treated each other when we had first met."

Serenity nodded thoughtfully. Now she was pretty sure where Venus was going.

"Perfect!" Venus cheered gleefully. 

"I get it." Jupiter continued. 

"If we re-create the situation, when Serena changed her mind about Prince Endymion, she might begin to remember." Mercury finished.

"Darien would have to apologize again." Mars added, sending a burning glare in Endymion's direction, who's only response was to return to the look, full-force.

"Raye! Lay off!" Jupiter shouted at her.

Endymion stood up. "Don't worry about me Raye. I'll do whatever I have to do to get Serena back. You just do your part, and I'll do mine."

"Don't forget the engagement." Venus chimed in a sing-songy voice, breaking the tension in the room.

"Engagement?" Mercury, Mars and Jupiter looked at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Venus looked back at them, appalled that they didn't remember such a huge thing in their princess's life. "Half the reason for the ball was to announce the engagement between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Realization slowly dawned on each of the Sailor's faces.

"I remember now." Jupiter said, slowly remembering all of it.

"So do I." Mars said. "I also remember how furious she was."

"It will be different this time." Endymion spoke with determination. 

"Of course it will be different this time. This is just a set-up to get Serena to remember. The engagement won't be real." Luna added.

"No it won't be, but we can't tell Serena that. It has to be as close to what it was when it actually happened." Mercury continued. "That also means you will have to insult her hair in the garden tomorrow morning Darien."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"You better not mess this up." Mars said again berating him.

He shot a look of death at her. "Just get her there, I'll do the rest. He then turned to Queen Serenity. "Now that we have a plan, I am going to get some sleep. Please excuse me your majesty." He half-bowed to her then stormed out of the room.

"Queen Serenity?" Venus continued after Endymion left the room. "Do you think it will work?"

Until then, she had been thoughtfully listening to the conversation and carefully watching Prince Endymion. Something was off, but she would have to think about that later. Venus' question brought her thoughts back into the room. "Yes, Venus. I do believe it is worth a try." She agreed. "I will make the arrangements for the ball and the announcement of their engagement for tomorrow night. The four of you must make sure the princess is where she needs to be. Now it's late, I suggest you all go rest and remember as much as you can about that day. It must be as close to the events as they took place the first time."

"We can do it, your majesty." Jupiter replied, determined. 

"Now as long as Darien does what he's supposed to do, everything should be fine." Mars added another barb, even though he had long since left.

"Do not worry about the prince, Mars. He will do what he must. He truly loves her, that alone tells us all we need to know." Queen Serenity spoke gently, taking any reprimand out of her words, yet forcefully enough to let Mars know that she had just been told to stop speaking doubtedly of him.

"Come on girls. Lets go." Luna said, jumping back onto the floor. Serenity hugged each one of them as they left the room. She was truly glad to see each one of them.

The door closed as the last sailor left, leaving Serenity alone with her thoughts once more. She once again headed out onto her balcony. She leaned on the railing and watched the waves roll in. Watching the ocean helped her think now as it always had before.

_'Will this work?'_ she wondered. _'Will Serenity regain her memories? What will happen if she does, and she returns to Earth? Will the Moon Kingdom cease to exist once more?'_

"Oh goddess Selene of my beloved moon. Please guide my daughter along her path." She spoke, sending her prayer out over the ocean. She sighed, then remembered Endymion. _'What was that look?' _She wondered, recalling the look that had passed over his face when Luna had said the engagement was to be a ruse. _'Could it be he does not want this to be a game? Does he truly wish to marry her now?' _Serenity shook her head. _'Even if he does wish this to be real, neither of them are prepared. It will happen one day, as it should, but that day is not tomorrow.'_

"Oh how I wish I could live to see them marry. They both deserve it after all they have been though." Serenity continued aloud. Serenity sighed again, her heart heavy in her breast, uncertain of what the next day would bring. She then realized her fatigue, and left her study for her own chambers to get some much-needed rest.

***

Princess Serenity awoke feeling rested, yet restless. Something was not was it should be. Then she remembered the secret meeting the night before. _'What did they discuss in there?'_ The moment she had reached her room, she had regretted allowing her temper get the better of her. Now she did not know what they had truly been discussing. 

She heaved a sigh and got up, stretching in the warm morning light that filled her room. She suddenly remembered the previous night, and spun around, half expecting to find Prince Endymion asleep on her bed again. She only found Luna staring back up at her with a curious expression.

"What were you expecting to find?" Luna asked, perplexed.

"Prince Endymion." She replied, flopping back onto the bed next to Luna.

"The Prince? Why would he be here?" Luna asked again, more confused then she was a moment ago.

"I don't know, but he was here when I woke up yesterday morning." She replied, feeling strangely disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Well, he's not here now, but he did come to see you last night." Luna replied, knowing fully why he had been with her the morning before. He had explained it to her before he left last night.

Serena sat bolt upright. "He was here last night?" She felt a surge of excitement. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I would have," Luna lied, "But he was just leaving when I came in."

"Oh." Serena replied feeling disappointed again. But he had come to see her.

Luna watched as Serena floated into her bathroom and shut the door. She laid her head back down on the soft comforter and let the events of the night before replay in her mind.

She had lied about Darien just leaving when she came in. He was already there, but he wasn't in any hurry to leave either. She had come into the room to find him sitting on her bed, stroking her hair.

_"What are you doing here?" _Luna asked him in forced whisper once she had jumped up onto the bed and gotten close enough to speak to him without waking Serena.

_"Nothing." _He replied quietly. After a minute of silence, he said, _"I just had to see her again." _He paused again. _"She's so beautiful." _He sighed. _"I miss her so much Luna. I'd do anything to get her back."_

_"You will Darien. The plan will work, Queen Serenity even said so." _Luna reassured him.

He nodded. _"I hope so."_

_"Darien…"_ Serena mumbled in her sleep. 

Darien leaned down to her ear and whipered, _"I'm here, and I promise I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry Serena."_

Luna was barely able to hear him, but the sorrow in his voice was evident. Luna walked to the end of the bed and lay down, attempting to give him a bit of privacy with his emotions. In the last few seconds, she had seen him more vulnerable then she had ever seen any man. He truly was a man in love, and desperate to get it back.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he brushed his lips to hers, gently moved away one last lock of hair from her face and stood up.

_"I'd better go."_ He said, turning to leave. _"I don't want a repeat of yesterday morning."_

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, confused.

_"When I came to see her last night, I ended up falling asleep. When she woke up she started screaming and woke everyone up. I don't want that to happen again."_ He explained quickly.

_"I would think not."_ Luna replied, snickering.

He shook his head and headed for the door. Just before he left he said something that stuck in Luna's mind. In a quiet, sad, whisper he had said, _"It hurt too much." _Then the door closed behind him.

Luna's heart went out to him as it had when he had spoken those words. She prayed to Selene that everything would work out the way it was supposed to.

***

Serena wandered out of her bathroom to find Luna gone. Her bed was made and her usual dress was laid out across the bed. She shook her head at the dress and headed to her closet. She felt like going riding after breakfast, which she never did in her dress. She pulled out a pair of soft tan riding pants and a loose-fitting white shirt which she added a snug black leather vest over. She added a pair of knee-high black boots and looked herself over in her mirror. Her hair was already done up in its usual double-bun style. She sighed and pulled out the buns. She didn't feel like being at all traditional today. She was never usually uncomfortable with her looks, in fact, she usually didn't care how she looked. But to day was different. Today, everything felt off. 

She finally settled for a single bun at the base of her neck, letting the rest of her hair trail down her back in a thick braid, which she doubled over to make it shorter. Sighing at her reflection once again, she grabbed her hat, gloves, and riding crop and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Serena called out as she entered the dining room. Everyone but the Prince was there. They were deep in conversation and abruptly stopped when she called out to them. "By all means, don't stop on my account." She added, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Holding more secret meetings without me?" she continued, not allowing anyone to interrupt her. "I seem to be quite the gossip topic since Prince Endymion arrived."

"Serena, honey, sit down and have something to eat dear." Her mother said to her in a soothing voice. Serena was emanating strong feelings of hurt and betrayal. "Why are you not wearing your dress?" She asked.

"No thank-you mother, I'm going riding this morning. I'll leave you to you secret meetings in peace." Serena glared at everyone, and avoided all eye contact with her mother. She spun on her heel and walked out of the room, so angry she could barely see where she was going, and walked right into something hard in the doorway, falling hard onto her backside.

Serena rubbed her eyes and for a fleeting moment thought she had run into the door. She expected her friends to be laughing at her, but when she realized they weren't, she looked up to find Prince Endymion standing over her, a hand extended to help her up. She glared at him, leapt to her feet and practically ran out the door, not stopping or looking back until she reached the stables.

Saddling her favorite white mare, Twilight, she paused only to slip on her gloves, leaving her hat on a post in the stable, she rode hard, off the grounds of the palace, stopping only when she reached the edge of the restored surface of the moon. She looked over the barren rock and craters of the moon, and something pulled at her memory.

"What happened to my moon?" she asked aloud. Twilight whinnied in response. 

Serena shook her head. She had the feeling that she knew, but the coherent memories were just out of reach, just like everything else. 

Urging Twilight to a steady pace, she hoped with all her heart that her ridge was untouched. The ridge was the one place she could go without fear of anyone finding her. She went there to think, when her heart was heavy or her thoughts were unsettled, or when she just needed to be alone. Now, she felt all of these things, and smacked Twilight to a full gallop as she neared the place of her ridge. She slowed Twilight as the neared a thicket. She stopped the horse and dismounted, leading it though the dense foliage of the forest. Pushing past the last bush, she stepped out onto the ridge and her breath caught.

There was nothing past the ridge. Where there had once been a beautiful lush green valley with several waterfalls and shimmering silver lake, there was nothing. Where beautiful creatures of the moon once lived happily, playing amongst the plants and trees, only craters and moon dust lay, stretching out forever, halted only by the back vastness of space. Hanging in the black sky was the Earth, and behind it, millions of twinkling stars. 

Twilight whinnied and backed into the foliage they had just come though. Serena let the reins slip from her fingers as her heart all but broke at the sight before her. Her valley, her beloved valley was gone. Serena sank to her knees, staring at the bleak, dead planet that once brought her so much comfort. When she could no longer bare the sight of it, she buried her face in her hands and cried. Eventually, after letting her pain out into the bleakness before her, she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

***

Darien was on his way into the dining hall for breakfast, when no sooner had he stepped into the doorway then Serena crashed into him. He swayed a moment but kept his footing, while the angry Princess fell onto her backside with a resounding thud. He watched as she rubbed her eyes, then stopping abruptly, she looked up at him. The look in her eyes was just short of malicious. If looks could kill, he would most certainly be very dead.

He had his hand out to her to help her off the floor. She surprised him when she leapt to her feet and raced out of the room. He watched after her for a moment, taking note of her direction, intending to follow her after he had something to kill the monster in his stomach.

He took a seat at the table where all four scouts, the cats and the Queen already seated. He looked at them quizzically for a moment.

"Why was she so mad?" he asked them.

"We were discussing tonight's ball when she walked in." Mina offered.

"She was really pissed." Raye added.

"I could see that." Darien said. "She wasn't wearing her usual dress." He commented. "And her hair was different."

"She didn't eat anything." Amy spoke in a small voice from her seat.

Darien looked at her, unbelieving. Serena? Not eat? He couldn't believe that. As he looked at her expression, he realized it was true. Serena was so angry she had left without breakfast. He let his head sag onto the table. _'I've really messed things up.' _He thought, groaning aloud.

"Your highness?" a voice called to him meekly, interrupting his thoughts. 

Looking up, Darien found a servant standing before him with a tray of food. It looked odd, but it smelled delicious. He sat back and the servant placed the contents of the tray on the table before him. He ate everything, finding it to be even more delicious than it smelled. It had been sometime since he had really eaten any moon-food, but his tastebuds hadn't forgotten.

He was about to leave the table in search of Serena when another servant came to him.

"You have guests waiting for you in the main room, your highness." The servant told him. "If you'll follow me, I will show you the way." 

Darien nodded, though he was sure he knew where the main room was, he was too busy thinking about Serena to even wonder who was waiting to see him.

The servant stopped unexpectedly. Darien was following far enough behind that he didn't bump into the servant, but it was enough to bring him back to reality. The man entered the room and announced him as 'Prince Endymion of Earth' to whoever was in the room. Now Darien began to wonder who it was waiting in there.

The man stepped aside to allow him to enter the room. He stepped though the doorway and was completely shocked when he saw the four men standing before him in the room.

Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite and Jadeite were standing before him, all smiling at him. Darien was too confused for words.

"What the hell?" the words tumbled from him lips before he could stop them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all dead? How did you get in? What do you want from us?" The questions surged forth as his anger quickly followed.

"My Prince." Malachite spoke, stepping forward. Darien immediately went for his sword.

"Endymion, put that thing away." A voice spoke from behind him.

Darien glanced over his shoulder to find Queen Serenity standing behind him, arm folded across her chest, looking extremely displeased.

"Your generals have come to find you, to help you. Now put your sword away." She continued, in her firm yet ever so gentle voice.

Darien shook his head, extremely confused, but relented when she placed a forceful hand on his arm.

"They mean us no harm." She told him.

Darien sheathed his sword and fell into a chair. This was too much. Serenity answered his questions before he spoke.

"I brought them back last night." She began, sitting down. The generals followed suit. "Jupiter is a good friend to you, but I felt you needed more. Naturally, I thought of your protectors."

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Queen Serenity shook her head. "No, they are no longer dangerous. When the Princess defeated Beryl, their souls were freed. They are their own persons once again."

A grin spread across Darien's face as he looked over his four closest friends of the past. 

Queen Serenity stood and smiled. "I'll leave you to become re-aquatinted with each other. Though I do suggest you do it quickly. I do believe there are four certain princesses who will wish to see you very soon, if they are not already aware of your presence here."

Each of the general's eyes light up simultaneously at the mention of the princesses.

Queen Serenity stifled a giggle and nodded. "I shall instruct Frederick to wait a few minutes, then let them in." She turned and left the room.

Darien could only assume that Frederick was the servant who had shown him to the room.

Each of the five men stood slowly, looking at each other with barely-controlled excitement. Unexpectedly, Malachite bent onto one knee before Darien.

"My prince." He began, bowing his head. "I must apologize to you and the princess for everything we have done and beg your forgiveness." Quickly, the other three followed suite and bent to one knee. "Now that my life is my own again, I wish to swear my allegiance to you once again.

"As do I." Each of his generals said to him, one at a time. Their voices filled with sincerity and regret.

"My friends. I do believe I have you back again. I shall forgive you because you were not acting as yourself, but were being controlled by that witch Beryl. I would be glad to have you in my service once again. However, I cannot speak for the Princess."

Four elated faces turned up to him. "Of course, my Prince." Malachite replied.

They stood and one by one knelt before him and swore themselves to him. _'This time,' _Darien thought, _'I will not loose them. Thank-you Queen Serenity.'_

The five then stood, and unexpectedly embraced the Prince. They were all glad to be back. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

"Come." Darien called. The servant that had let him to the room cautiously stepped in, and cleared his throat.

"The princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter wish to join you." He said.

"Let them in." Darien replied, nodding his head.

The door flew open and four formally attired girls ran in, strait into the arms of the generals.

"Malachite, is it really true?" Mina wept in Malachite's arms.

"Yes my love." He replied gently, holding her close, and kissing her gently.

The scene was similar with each couple. Unlike Serena and Darien, none of them had been given the chance to find their loves again. Now, together again, they held onto their loves like lifelines. It was too much for Darien. He shut his eyes and walked out of the room, determined to find Serena.

Minutes later, he was in the stable, clutching her hat in one hand, holding a package of food for Serena in the other. She still hadn't eaten yet, and he was sure that by the time he found her she would be more than eager to eat what he would bring her.

"Your horse is ready, your highness." The stable hand told him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thank-you." Darien replied. He walked out of the stable and mounted a black stallion named Quasar. He was named for the oddly shaped white-gold mark on his left flank. Darien kicked at the stallion's flanks and pointed him in the direction of Serena's ridge. She had taken him there many times during the silver millennium, and he knew she would be there now. 

He realized that from what he had seen while still on Earth of the restored area on the moon, that the ridge itself would indeed be restored, but not the valley below. He knew Serena would be devastated by this. The beauty and peace of the valley was her one place she went to be alone when she really needed it.

***

Serena was asleep on the soft green grass on the ridge when something stirred her. She had been overwhelmed by everything that had been happening since the arrival of Prince Endymion. Or was it before that? She still couldn't remember. The sensation of pain and loss that she had been unable to shake had since evolved into a constant feeling utter hopelessness and the strange feeling that a part of her soul had been all cut from her very existence. That, combined with the discovery that her valley had been completely destroyed, her one place where she could find that inner peace she so desperately needed, was what loosed her carefully hidden tears. She was now awake, but stayed motionless on the ground, listening.

Darien was taken aback when he found her. Not only was the sight of the valley, now nothing but moon-dust and craters, cut of severely by a black star-filled sky much more horrible then he had imagined, but Serena was laying on the grass, apparently asleep. Both cheeks were tearstained, and her hair was completely loose around her. She looked so beautiful, and yet the expression on her face was one of such pain that it tore at his own heart.

_'I did this.'_ Darien thought. _'Oh god, why?'_ The sight was too much for him; he had to do something. He bent to her side immediately and lifted her into his arms. She was freezing. He took off his cape and wrapped it tightly around her. On his ride, he noticed that the weather was becoming steadily worse, now it was beginning to rain. 

As he picked Serena up, a beautiful white horse stepped out of the trees and onto the ridge. He locked eyes with it, and suddenly recognized it as Twilight, Serena's favorite horse. The mare had a sad, almost begging look in its eyes. Darien nodded, understanding the animal's concern for its master.

Darien carried Serena swiftly back to his own horse, mounted and headed swiftly back towards the palace with Twilight following close behind. Within minutes it was pouring, a harsh, cold rain.

Serena was lying there, motionless in the Prince's arms. She wanted to wake up, and had tried several times, but had realized with a terrifying intensity that she couldn't. She hadn't opened her eyes, yet she knew it was Prince Endymion that had come for her. _'How did he know where to find me?' _she wondered, willing her mind to work against the fog that was quickly threatening to send her into unconsciousness again. Before, the dark had been welcome, comforting. Now, it was almost terrifying and cold. She could feel the rain slicing like knives though the Prince's thoroughly soaked cloak and her own equally as wet clothing. She shivered uncontrollably, wanting to pull herself closer into his warm embrace, but unable to make her limbs obey her commands. 

"Don't leave me now Serena." She heard a voice say, cutting though the fog.

The exhaustion finally overcame her once again and the cold melted away as she slipped back into the back abyss.

Darien felt Serena shivering hard in front of him as he pushed Quasar harder. All of a sudden, he felt her shivering stop and her body become completely limp. In that second he almost lost his grip on her, but was just barely able to hang on to her. Not stopping his horse, he gripped her harder and urged Quasar faster, now fearing for his loves' very life.

"Serena…" Darien ground out though clenched teeth. "You can't leave me, not when I've come so close to finding you again. Just hang on a little longer."


	8. Memories

Reconciliation Part 7: Memories

Serena woke hours later in her bed. Was it hours? How long had it been since she had fallen asleep on the ridge? She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark room. Her curtains were parted slightly and a soft blue glow flowed in from the small opening between them. Her limbs were heavy, but she felt better, good almost. She got out of bed with some effort and walked to the window. 

Serena looked up at the Earth, glowing brightly in the sky and sighed. There was always something about that planet. Then she found herself thinking about Prince Endymion. There was something about him too, before, she had hated the sight of him. Every time she looked at him it felt like her heart was breaking, no, more like shattering into a million pieces. Now when she thought of him, it wasn't so bad. He made her feel happy and warm. Something then entered her mind, a vision of Prince Endymion, looking at her with anger in his eyes. It was familiar, and at the same time, it wasn't. She noticed that he was wearing clothing that she didn't recognize. His name wasn't Prince Endymion either, it was something else, something familiar, yet fleeting. The name lived on the edge of her mind, she knew it, but it was ever just out of her grasp. Then she noticed something about his eyes. The anger was just a mask, and not a very good one. Behind the anger she saw a heart-breaking pain. Then her own feelings overwhelmed her and threatened tears.

A noise outside her window caught her attention, blowing the vision away like dust and stilling her tears. She pushed the curtains back and for the first time, noticed many people roaming around outside. She grabbed her robe and stepped out onto her balcony. There were many people, both men a women, roaming the nearer parts of the garden. They were all dressed in formal attire. Cheerful music was coming out of the ballroom, the doors were wide open and Serena could see Princess Raye and a blonde man sitting on a bench together, and intimately so. Serena was taken aback. The Princess of Mars was the last person she expected to be throwing herself at any man. But what was going on? In the distance, there was a black silhouette, shaped like a craft she had never seen before, yet it felt familiar.

Serena marched determinedly back into her room and grabbed her formal white gown. After a quick shower and a light application of make-up, she slipped into her dress, did her hair up in the royal style and headed for the ballroom. She had no more then set foot outside the door when her mother came around the corner. 

"Serena!" the Queen said excitedly. "You must be feeling better dear."

Serena nodded. "Yes mother, I am. Please tell me what is going on in the ballroom?"

"A ball of course." Serenity smiled mischievously. Something Serena had seen many times before.

"What are you up to mother?" she asked.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Serenity replied cheerfully. Her mother was hiding something, and she had a feeling it had something to do with her. 

Serena shrugged and nodded. She followed her mother down the hall, and surprisingly, instead of going to the ballroom, Serenity went instead to her study. Perplexed, Serena followed her mother into the room and Serenity closed the door behind them.

"Serena, dear, there is something I must tell you before we go to the ball." Serenity hesitated. Wondering how her daughter would react this time.

"What is it mother?" Serena asked cautiously, not sure she would like what her mother had to say. 

Serenity turned and looked into her daughter's eyes. _'It must be done, for the future.' _She thought resolutely. "Tonight at this ball, I must announce your engagement to Prince Endymion of Earth." To her surprise, Serena laughed.

"Oh, Selene! What kind of fool do you think I am mother!" Serena said, laughing.

"I'm serious Serena. The Prince has asked for your hand, and I have consented." Serenity replied, her tone serious. Serena stopped laughing. A perplexed look crossed her face.

"I cannot imagine why. I have not been very kind to him since he arrived." Serena said thoughtfully.

"You're not angry?" Serenity asked, beyond confused. This was not how she expected Serena to react at all.

Serena shook her head. "I will allow this engagement to proceed on one condition."

Serenity was shocked. Something had changed her daughter's feelings towards the Prince, but she wasn't sure what. Endymion had told her that Serena had been unconscious when he found her on the ridge. There was no way Serena could know who had brought her home, and yet, there was something in the princess' eyes that said not everything was as it appeared.

"What would this condition be?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not set a date for the wedding. Let me become properly aquatinted with him, under the engagement. If I do not wish to marry him, then I must be allowed to break the engagement." Serena spoke firmly. 

Her actions and words gave Queen Serenity the feeling that she was glimpsing her daughter as she would be in the future, as Queen, with Endymion ever by her side. In that moment, she wished more than anything that she would be allowed to see her daughter in the future with her husband and daughter. The granddaughter that she would never see.

To Serena's surprise, her mother smiled and nodded. "Granted." Being the only word her mother spoke, Serena became even more confused, but she had the feeling her mother knew more than she was telling. It would be useless to ask though, Serenity would never tell what she was hiding.

"Now, let us go to the ball." Serenity said, taking her daughter's arm in her own. Together they walked ever-so-gracefully to the ballroom.

***

Darien was waiting anxiously in to ballroom, waiting for Queen Serenity's return. He hoped Serena would be well enough to attend, but prayed that she was just well enough to live. He couldn't bear to loose her because of his own stupidity. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Darien. This will work." Lita offered her reassurance. Since Lita and the other girls had been reunited with their own loves, the pairs had been virtually inseparable. Nephlite looked at his prince with nothing but loyalty and concern in his eyes. 

"Lita's right. She will come back to you." Nephlite said.

Darien nodded and the couple moved on. He looked at the door again, praying for it to open. It was a private entrance that only the royalty was allowed to use. It was the way that himself, Queen Serenity and the princesses had entered the room initially. Darien's generals were not allowed to use the door because they were highly stationed yes, but they were not princes themselves. It was also the way Queen Serenity had left over half and hour ago to find if the princess was well enough to attend to ball.

Much to his surprise, the door opened. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Queen Serenity enter the room. A moment that felt like forever passed, then Princess Serenity emerged from behind the door. She was pale, but looked healthy. He knew Queen Serenity never would have let Serena come unless she was sure she was up to it. He let out a sigh of relief and a before he could stop it, a smile crossed his lips. 

The next thing he knew, he was walking towards Serena. He stopped himself before she noticed, and turned to Queen Serenity instead. He waited until Serena's friends pulled her away from her mother before approaching the Queen. He knew Serenity was supposed to tell Serena of the engagement, and he needed to know what had happened. His face unconsciously twisted into scowl as he thought of Luna calling the engagement a fake. All of a sudden he realized that Serena hadn't looked at all upset when she entered the room. _'Is it possible that she doesn't hate me anymore?'_ The little flame of hope that had been ignited in his the night before now flared into a larger one. He allowed himself to hope that maybe he could get her back after all. _'This time,' _Darien thought, _'I will not loose her.'_

Queen Serenity watched as Prince Endymion walked across the room with a determined step, his face betraying his thoughts and emotions. He approached her and opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when she nodded. 

"She had agreed." Serenity spoke softy, with careful words as to not attract the attention of those around them, especially the delegates from Earth. They had arrived that afternoon, while Serena and Endymion had been gone. When the four of them, 'astronauts' they had called themselves, arrived at the palace, the looks on each of their faces was that of complete awe. There were three men and a woman. Serenity was quite pleased that they had deemed a woman of their planet worthy enough to come to her kingdom for the first time. 

She had personally shown them around her palace and the grounds. She wanted to make sure that this time the two worlds would become and always remain friends. Of course, she knew that was already secured by what she had learned of the future from Pluto. The Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth joined forever. She smiled at this thought, prompting a question from the female astronaut, Elizabeth, whom her companions called 'Liz'. Serenity had waved off the question, telling Liz that they would all know the joy that was to come in due time. She had then invited them to the ball that evening, and after settling their protests of lack of clothing by providing them with appropriate attire, they had readily agreed.

As for their Prince whim they did not know even existed, she told them only that they would be in the company of many important people from many worlds, not only that of the moon and earth. She then set a meeting for the next afternoon to discuss any questions they had, knowing they would have many, especially about Prince Endymion and his protectors. She had also told them to feel free to ask questions at the ball of specific persons, but that she would explain all events leading up to this point to then in the meeting. They had agreed again, and then been led away by a few choice servants to help them prepare for the festivities. And now, in a matter of minutes, they would meet their Prince. 

Endymion looked at Serenity with a question in his eyes. "But?" He knew there was more.

"She has set a condition which I have agreed to." Serenity continued. "As of now, she still does not remember you, but something in her changed, allowing her mind and heart to win over any anger she would have had but 24 hours ago."

"What is the condition?" Endymion was becoming impatient.

"She has agreed to this under the condition that no date is to be set until she has been allowed the time to become properly aquatinted with you, and then decided whether or not she wishes to proceed. If she decides otherwise, I have agreed to let her break the agreement." Serenity informed him in a firm tone, warning him not to argue.

Darien was furious. _'How could she agree to something like that?' _Unlike the Queen, he still wasn't entirely sure that Serena would want him, despite what he had seen in the future. _'The future,' _he thought. He remembered the look on the King's face when he thought of his wife and daughter. Then he thought what the Serena of that time had told him, _"Never forget, your Serena loves you just as much as you love her. She always has." _That thought, added to the look that the Queen was now giving him, made him hold his mouth shut.

Darien bowed respectfully and walked away from her, knowing the discussion was over.

***

Meanwhile, Serena had been dragged from her mother by her friends, who had let go of their generals for a short time. She turned on Raye.

"What do you think you're doing Raye?" she berated the Princess of Mars. "Throwing yourself at that blonde man in that uniform of Earth!"

"You don't remember that either!" Raye shot back, exasperated.

"Remember what? That man you were with? How should I remember him when I have never seen him before this day."

"Never seen…?" Lita trailed off.

"She's remembering less. This isn't good." Amy spoke to the other three as if Serena wasn't there.

"Would you please stop talking about me as if I am not standing before you. I am quickly tiring of my supposed friends telling me that I should be remembering things which I know are quite impossible because they have never occurred before, and holding secret meetings with my mother and that heathen Prince of Earth behind my back! I demand to know what was discussed last night, and what you, Lita," she continued, growing louder as she turned on the Princess of Jupiter, "were doing with him in the garden last night!"

She was met with four rather exasperated groans from the girls she had just berated, and upon looking up, was met with a very strong look of disapproval from her mother across the room. Although Serena had not been loud enough to cause a scene, her mother had heard everything that Serena had said in her mind.

_'Stop that this instant! I will not have my daughter causing a scene in the middle of such an important occasion!' _Serenity commanded telepathically.

_'Yes mother.'_ Serena replied, _'But I do expect answers. This is becoming too much for me. I need to know what is going on.' _Serena pleaded.

Serenity smiled. Though Serena had caused the princesses to believe she remembered less, Serenity could see that in her mind, Serena was coming closer to wanting to remember badly enough that the crystal would be able to return her stolen memories. She hoped that the Prince would be able to bring her the rest of the way. _'You will remember Serena. The answers will be returned to you.'_

Despite the reassurance, Serena was taken somewhat aback. Though her mother willed hope though their link, she also felt uncertainty and despair in her mother, which she had never felt in her before. Queen Serenity was always so certain of everything. These emotions unsettled Serena greatly. 

_'What is wrong mother?' _Serena tired to ask, but Serenity had closed the connection. She would just have wait until later to ask.

Serena watched her mother as she walked over to a servant. The servant nodded and pulled a little bell out of his jacket. Serenity walked towards her seat at the head table as the servant shook the little bell, eliciting a beautiful little tinkle. This caused the rest of the servants placed throughout the room and out into the garden to produce their own bells and continue the tinkling until everyone was headed towards their own seats.

As Serena walked to her own seat, next to her mother, she noticed how finely everyone was dressed. Each princess was dressed in exquisite gowns the colours of their own worlds. As she approached her seat, Prince Endymion was there, holding it out for her. He was dressed in an exquisite Midnight Blue tuxedo. He looked amazing, and Serena found it difficult to take her eyes from him once she was seated. Much to her dismay, he took his seat directly on the other side of her mother. _'This is going to be a long night.' _She thought, though her mouth curled into a small smile.

A giggle beside her caused Serena to turn her attention to Mina. As the leader of her protectors, the Princess of Venus was seated directly next to herself.

"What has gotten into you Mina?" Serena asked. Next to Mina was seated Lita, Amy, and at the end of the table, Raye. Amy and Raye seemed to be having their own conversation, while Lita was staring past Serena to someone on the other side of the table.

"You and the Prince. You two are quite the pair." Mina giggled. "You call him a heathen, but you can't take your eyes off him." This caused Serena's face to turn a becoming shade of pink, which only caused Mina to giggle more.

Serena turned her face away from Mina, looking back past her mother. For the first time, she noticed the blonde man Raye had been sitting with, now seated at the opposite end of the table. Next to him was a man with long slightly darker blonde hair tied back, and next to him was another man with long, reddish-brown wavy hair hanging loose around his face. Between him and the Prince was a man with long startling white hair. Each was wearing the uniform of Earth. Serena guessed they must be the Prince's protectors, otherwise, they would not be sitting at the head table with the them.

Serena noticed the man with the loose brown hair was looking in her direction, but past her. She spun her head around and noticed Lita looking back. Glancing once again at the man, and again at Lita, she let out a controlled wail. 

"Oh Lita! Not you too!" _'Is each of my friends falling for a man of Earth? Oh, Selene! Please let Mina and Amy retain their heads!' _Even as she thought this, Mina waved to someone behind her. Serena spun her head around just in time to see the white-haired man wave back. Serena turned on Mina.

"Mina! You too?" Mina looked sheepishly at her and nodded, blushing. "Oh!" She wailed. Then turned her attention to Amy. "Amy, please tell me that you are still immune?" She was even more dismayed when Amy blushed deeply and shook her head. Serena didn't bother to see which man it was, there was only one left save the Prince. Serena dropped her head to the table and sighed. "Selene help me." She murmured.

"You should talk Serena!" She heard Raye shout at her from the end of the table. "Making goo-goo eyes at Darien all the time." 

Serena kept her head down and groaned. Though she didn't know who this 'Darien' was, there was something about that name that made her head hurt, and strangely enough, so did her heart, though she could not fathom why. She thought about it for a moment, and a sob escaped her lips. This confused her greatly, something about that name pulled at her, painfully.

"Serena, dear, are you alright?" her mother asked her.

Serena nodded. _'There was something about that name, 'Darien', but I don't know what it was. Something that hurt.' _Serena told her mother telepathically, not wanting anyone else to hear.

_'It's alight. You'll remember everything soon.' _Serenity replied as she hugged her daughter. "Now why don't we get this started?" Serenity released Serena, smiling.

Serena nodded and her mother stood, making her way to the raised podium just behind the table. As Serenity left, Serena caught Prince Endymion's eye. He seemed to be concerned for her, though his face betrayed nothing of his emotions, in his eyes Serena thought she saw sadness and regret. The white-haired man next to him put his hand on the Prince's arm, turning his attention away.

Just as she was about to ask Mina who the men with Prince Endymion were, her mother began to speak.

"Thank-you everyone, for joining my daughter and I tonight on this beautiful evening. Tonight we have much to celebrate. The most important of them being the restoration of the moon kingdom by my daughter, Princess Serenity."

Serena spun around at looked at her mother. _'What on the Moon are you talking about mother?' _She asked telepathically. Again, the Queen had closed the connection, leaving Serena to wonder about her mother's words.

"I would like to welcome many to our kingdom tonight. First, let me welcome home my daughter, Princess Serenity, the moon hasn't been the same without you my dearest." Serenity said, looking at Serena, who was becoming more confused with every word.

"To Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amy of Mercury, and Princess Raye of Mars. I welcome you back to the moon, you have ever been loyal to my daughter and my kingdom, thank-you for protecting her, even when you did not know who she was."

_'What on the moon is she talking about?' _Serena wondered. This was becoming more and more confusing. Nothing her mother was saying made any sense. _'I have never left the moon to my knowledge, not for any length of time as she seems to speaking of, and my friends have always known who I am!'_

Yet Queen Serenity continued. "To Prince Endymion of Earth…" this title seemed to cause unrest at a near by table at which was seated three men and a woman, whom she did not recognize. Their reaction caused her to worry about the Prince, which only served to confuse her more. 

_'Why should I be worried about the Prince. I'm sure he is quite capable of taking care of himself.' _Serena thought, unconsciously admiring him as he looked over the four strangers at the other table. _'And who are those four?' _Serena wondered.

"… Welcome back to the moon. It had been far too long since last we met. You laid down your life to protect my daughter one thousand years ago, and you will always be welcome in my home."

_"…laid down his life…" _Serena's mind repeated. Intense pain filled her heart and mind, causing her to double over and grasp her head in her hands. _'No, Endymion! Nooooo….' _She heard herself scream in her mind, somewhere, long ago, but she would not remember when. Then in a time closer to now, whispered, _'I know you still love me… Darien…' _It was that name again. _'Who is Darien?' _she thought, bringing her head up as the pain subsided. She found herself looking into a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes. 

"Darien?" she whispered, something tugging on her mind.

"Are you alright Serena?" he asked her. His voice pulled her back to reality. Serena realized it was Prince Endymion who was kneeling before her, his eyes she was looking at. She shook her head.

"Oh, Prince Endymion. Yes, thank-you. I am fine now." She replied curtly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Quite." She told him, then looking up at her mother's concerned face, she said, "I apologize mother. A mere dizzy spell is all. I am quite alight now."

Queen Serenity nodded at her daughter, and Prince Endymion returned to his seat. After another glance at her daughter, Serenity continued.

"Welcome also to the Prince's companions. Rest assured you have been forgiven for your past actions by not only this kingdom, but by those who matter to you the most. You actions were not your own, and we are all glad to have you back again." Serenity spoke to the four men seated next to Prince Endymion.

_'Forgiven for their past actions? What did they do?' _Serena continued wondering at her mother's words. She noticed that besides the four strangers, she seemed to be the only one that didn't understand what her mother was talking about.

"And last but not least, let me welcome our first visitors from the new Earth. Captain Daniel Taylor of the shuttle 'Discovery', and his crew, Elizabeth Rodgers, Todd Murphy and Brian Lewis. I certainly hope you enjoy your stay in my kingdom and that your visit will mean the beginning of a long friendship between our two planets."

Now that Serena knew who the strangers were, she wondered why they were uneasy at the mention of their Prince. And why her mother called it the 'new Earth', and why she said it was the beginning of a friendship between the Moon and Earth. The two planets had been allies for longer then Queen Serenity herself had even become Queen. Both Serena and her mother loved Earth dearly.

"Now I don't want to keep you from your meals any longer than necessary, so I shall make this last announcement short." A beautiful wide smile crossed Serenity's face as she looked at her daughter, and then to the prince, and back to room. "It gives me great joy to announce to you all the engagement of my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom to Prince Endymion of Earth." She wiped away a tear. "It has always been my wish that my kingdom and the planet I love as much as my own become joined, and now I may yet see that happen. But more importantly, the two of you have been though more hardships then most here could imagine. You deserve this happiness and I wish you both the very best in the future. Now, let us enjoy this night as long as it lasts" Serenity finished and stepped down from the podium.

Serena shook her head. She was too confused to even begin asking questions. She glanced over at Prince Endymion, who flashed a handsome grin at her. She felt her cheeks flush and quickly looked down at the plate, which had just been placed before her.

The room filled with conversation again as everyone began their meals. Serena turned to Mina. "Who are those men with the Prince that the four of you seem so enthralled with?" she whispered, not wanting the Prince to hear her.

Mina giggled again. "The one next to Darien is Malachite…" the name again hurt Serena's mind and heart, but she pushed it away as she concentrated on Mina's words "…he's mine." Mina said with a silly grin covering her face. "Next to him is Nephlite, he's Lita's." She continued. "Then Zoicite, he's with Amy, and lastly Jadeite, who's with Raye. They're the Prince's generals and protectors."

For some reason, the names of the men provoked both deep hatred and concern, as well as more pain. The pain this time was directed towards her friends. She both cared about the men and hated them deeply at the same time. Why? _'How can one both love and hate so strongly?' _She wondered, her mind throbbing with pain. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Are you ok Serena?" Mina asked, placing a hand on her princess' shoulder.

Serena looked up at her friend and was appalled by what she saw. Instead of the princess of Venus sitting next to her, she saw Sailor Venus, wounded badly and bleeding profusely. She covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes went wide as she looked down the table at the rest of the princesses. They too were no longer dressed in their finery, but in their Sailor Fukus, each of them wounded and bleeding. Serena scrambled back out of her chair, nearly falling over it.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Her mother asked her.

Serena looked at her mother. She appeared as white as her dress, looking as though all energy had been drained from her. She looked over at the Prince. He appeared alright, but his generals had the same appearance as her friends. They too were wounded and bleeding. She looked back at the prince, noticing that he was now dressed in his black armour, which was dented and streaked with dried blood. As she watched, she was horrified to see an unknown sharp object was driven though him from behind. Then he too appeared to be bleeding from the wound.

_'What is going on? How could they be so badly wounded and yet still be alive? Is this what they have been hiding from me?'_ Serena thought frantically as she took another step back and looked back at her friends. It was a horrible sight. Everyone, save the four from Earth, were wounded and bleeding. Everyone she loved looked as though they should be dead. The room changed before her eyes, instead of a beautifully decorated room, filled with people eating and talking happily, everyone was dead, the floor was coated in a thick layer of sticky red blood. The walls and pillars were nothing but ruins, the gardens outside were completely destroyed. 

Serena took another step back and found herself up against the podium. Everyone at the head table stood, revealing more wounds and even more blood. The stench of death filled her nostrils, making her ill. Her attention turned to Prince Endymion. 

"No, not Endy too. Noo.." she sobbed, her heart breaking. She had no idea why she felt this way for a man she barely knew, and yet was now engaged to. As he approached her, the object protruding grotesquely through his chest, she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut, pressing herself harder against the podium. It was too painful to look at him in his death. Yet still he stood, as if nothing was wrong. 

Serena could feel the tears hot on her cheeks. Her entire body throbbed with grief for her friends, for her mother, for her kingdom, for the Prince's generals, but above all, for Prince Endymion himself. She placed her free hand over her beast, in an attempt to ease the pain that threatened to burst her very heart. 

Serena felt something hot and sticky under her hand, she dropped the hand covering her mouth and nose and was shocked to discover a hideous would in her own breast. She raised her blood-covered hand and gasped at the sight of it. It was indeed her own. Looking down again, she noticed that the front of her dress was now soaked in blood, her blood. She bent forward and became aware of an uncomfortable object behind her, other then the podium. Twisting around, she gasped again when she saw that the object was the end of a sword protruding from her back, the back of her dress was also soaked in her blood. She looked again at her chest and now saw a gold handled sword lodged in her wound. She recognized the sword as Endymion's, but didn't know why. She wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled, but it didn't move, the attempt only caused an intense pain to surge though her body. She became completely and painfully aware of the sword's path though her chest.

Serena felt the life draining from her body, and sent one last pleading look to Prince Endymion, before giving in to the blackness.


	9. Forgiveness

Hello. This is the last chapter that I will be able to post for a while. I'm moving and I was jsut able to get this finished in time to post before I pack my computer tomorrow. Hope you like! And don't forget to review it! -Princess Eternity 

Reconciliation Part 8: Forgiveness

Darien caught Serena as she fell. "Serena!" He practically yelled, his voice full of panic. He made sure she was still breathing, then picked her up and turned to Queen Serenity. "What the hell just happened!?" he demanded.

"Let's get her out of here first." Serenity replied smoothly. 

Darien nodded and headed for the private door.

Queen Serenity turned back towards the room. "My apologies. I am sure my daughter will be just fine. Please, enjoy your meal." This seemed to calm the room, and after a moment, everyone went back to their plates and conversations.

Darien took Serena back to her room and laid her gently on her bed. She was still alive, but her body was becoming steadily colder. He pulled the quilt up to her neck and prayed that she would be alright. Moments later, Queen Serenity, the scouts, and Luna and Artemis entered the room and gathered around Serena's bed.

"How is she?" Luna asked, sitting on the bed with Artemis.

"I don't know." Darien replied, his voice as heavy as his heart. He look up at Queen Serenity. "What happened?"

"She was remembering the last battle of the moon. From what I could tell of her mind, she was seeing everyone in their moment of death, though she watched as you died." Serenity told him, sadly. "She saw your sword in her body, as she had committed suicide after your death, though the sword was never really there, it was very real for her. She saw the moon destroyed, and every inhabitant dead. Though she didn't understand any of it."

Darien was very confused now. "Did she remember or not?"

"I honestly don't know." Serenity replied quietly.

"Can you see into her mind now? What is she thinking now?" Darien pleaded.

Serenity shook her head. "No. Once a mind enters unconsciousness, any connection is closed. I will not be able to see into her mind again until she wakes."

Serena was becoming restless on her bed.

"What triggered such a violent reaction?" Amy wondered aloud.

"I was sensing great confusion in her while I was speaking. I believe it was building up beginning sometime this afternoon." Serenity replied thoughtfully.

"ENDYMION!!! NOOOO!!!! DO NOT LEAVE ME!!!!" Serena suddenly screamed in agony and horror, startling everyone. She wept in her sleep, soaking her pillow. Her body was writhing under the quilt, and though she was still cold to the touch, she was sweating profusely.

Darien immediately scooped her into his arms, and slowly, she relaxed, though the tears didn't stop. 

"Darien…why…?" she whimpered quietly. He buried his face into her now loose hair.

"Oh god, Serena. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. Without looking up, he listened as everyone left the room. Then he felt a hand on his arm.

"Endymion?" Serenity whispered from behind him. He kept his head down, not wanting to let her see his tears. Serenity sighed. "We have to return to the ball. Stay as long as you like. I do not believe Serena would mind if you were here with her when she wakes."

He then heard her soft footsteps crossing the room, followed by the door closing, signaled by a barely audible click.

After a time, Serena's sleep calmed, and Darien just sat in her bed, holding her in his arms, thinking about everything. About how much his life had changed in both the present, and the past. About how far they had all come since they lost the Moon so long ago. But mostly, he thought about Serena, how she had changed his life twice now, in two separate lifetime that seemed forever intertwined. In that moment, holding the one he held more dear then life itself, Darien swore to the Moon Goddess, Selene, rather than to the God of Earth, that if could was able to get Serena to forgive him and come back to him, he would never let her go, and he would do everything in his power to always lover and protect her, and their future family.

Eventually, he fell asleep. When he woke, it was not yet morning. Darien rubbed his eyes and took a minute to regain his bearings. Then he realized that he was alone, and he panicked.

"Serena?" Darien called, jumping off the bed. Only the breeze flowing though the open balcony doors answered him. He heard the music coming from the ball room slowly wafting in though the open doors. Something caught his attention, and listening carefully, he heard someone humming to the music.

Darien looked cautiously onto the balcony, and there she stood, like a ghost. A beautiful, elegant ghost.

Serena had placed a long, flowing sliken robe over her shoulders to shield the cool night air from her exposed skin. The soft breeze flowed though her loose hair and billowed out in her robe and skirts. The blue glow from the Earth caused a strangely silver halo to glow softly about her body. She was standing at the edge of that balcony, with her face upturned toward the Earth, her expression sad. As Darien stood watching her, listening to her hum softly. He noticed the light glint off something on her cheek, and realized with a pang in his heart that it was a tear.

Carefully, Darien walked up behind Serena, but as he was about to slip his arms around her waist, he stopped himself. He wasn't sure what had happened to her at dinner, but he didn't want to approach her too soon, especially if she still didn't remember.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She surprised him by speaking. He didn't know that she had noticed him come out.

After a moment, Darien too looked up at the Earth and replied, "Yes it is."

She turned her head down towards the ballroom. A moment of silence passed. Serena watching the couples and Darien watching her, longing to touch her, to hold her close and take away her tears.

"They look so happy, don't they?" She asked him softly, pain evident in her voice.

Darien stepped closer and looked over the balcony to the people in and just outside of the ballroom. "They do." He replied quietly.

"I wish…" Serena trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you wish?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

She sighed. "I wish I knew why." Before he could ask what, she turned full onto him. "Dance with me, Prince Endymion, just once before you go." It was more of a pleading question than anything else.

_'Is it possible she remembers? But why would she call me Endymion then?'_ Darien stared at her for a moment, searching her eyes in the dim blue light. Abruptly, he bowed. Then he took her into his arms and slowly, they began to sway to the soft music. He remembered how much the Princess loved to dance, especially when it was just the two of them, dancing alone on her balcony under the glow of the Earth at night. It didn't matter if there was any music or not, all that mattered was that, if only for a moment, it was just them. 

Darien sighed at the memory, but Serena didn't acknowledge it. She danced slowly with him, staring into his eyes, as though she was searching for something.

"Serena," he began softly. He didn't know if she would understand what he was going to tell her, but he had to say it before his heart burst. "I know you probably won't understand me, and that you don't remember anything about us, but I have to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting Rini take all my time and attention. I'm sorry for listening to my dream and hurting you. I'm sorry for making you cry, and for everything I've done to hurt you. I love you more than anything, and I want you to know that I would give my very life to have you forgive me." Noticing that they had stopped dancing, he just stood there, holding her and looking into her eyes, hoping for a spark of recognition somewhere, but her expression was blank. 

Darien closed his eyes against her blank face. He shook his head and was about to let her go when he heard her voice say something. It was only a whisper over the roar in his ears, but he heard it. He quickly looked back to her.

"What did you say?" he choked out.

"I forgive you, Darien." Serena replied clearly and purposefully.

"You remember?" Darien asked her, completely confused.

"Yes." Serena whispered. "I remember." She looked away from his eyes and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Darien raised a gloved hand and gently wiped it away.

"What do you remember?" He had to be sure she remembered what had happened on the Moon, as well as on Earth.

"Everything." She replied in a hoarse whisper. The look of pain etched across her beautiful features was hearbreaking.

"Oh God Serena. I never wanted to hurt you. I was only trying to protect you, but now I know all I did was the opposite. Please, look at me, Serena. I love you so much." Darien pleaded.

Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes, revealing them to be full of unshed tears. "Just hold me Darien." She whispered.

He immediately did as he was asked and wrapped his arms tightly, yet gently, around her, holding her as though he would never let her go. Serena reveled in the feeling that she had missed so much. His arms, his chest, his distinctive scent, but more than anything, she had missed the feeling of his love for her. More than anything, it was the loss of that feeling that had caused her the most pain. The thought that she might never feel it again destroying her soul little by little, sending her deeper and deeper into despair until her pain had driven her to return to her ancestral home on the Moon.

Darien was filled with an unimaginable joy as her held her close to his heart, knowing that this time, things would be right. He would never diver her away again. It had almost destroyed them both, as well as the future. Suddenly, Darien heard Serena sobbing in his arms, and he looked down at her.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked, but she refused to look up at him. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face to him. Serena kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, which only served to force more tears down her cheeks. "Serena?" Darien asked again with concern and love filling his voice.

"Oh Darien." She replied all of a sudden, throwing her arms around him. "I was so afraid you would never love me again. That you were gone for good and I was going to be alone forever. It was killing me. You're the only one for me Darien. I love you so much." She gripped his tuxedo and sobbed into his chest.

Darien held her as she let out her pain. He had no idea that he had hurt her this much. He closed his eyes in an effort to fight back his own tears, but to his frustration, he only succeeded in forcing one to slip out and roll unchecked down his cheek. When she had calmed down enough to listen, Darien gave her his heart once again.

"Serena," he said, holding her face inches from his own and looking into her wet eyes. "Never doubt that I love you. I never stopped loving you. You too are the only one for me. I could never love anyone else the way I love you because you already have my heart, and you always will." 

Serena smiled her beautiful, soul-melting smile that he had longed to see for so long. Slowly, their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Their hearts and minds were once again together, never to be apart again. Slowly, their bodies called for the same as the once innocent kiss turned mind-boggling. 

Though their every emotion was poured into the kiss, it never became brutal or urgent. It was only filled with their mind-numbing love for each other. Serena's arms were wrapped around Darien's neck as he gently picked her up and carried her back into her room. Gently, he laid her onto the bed and looked into her eyes. There he saw no more pain, only her love for him.

"Serena, are you sure?" he whispered, his voice reflecting her eyes in every intensity.

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes."

With that simple word, he covered her mouth again and wrapped his arms around her. All that night they made love, bringing their physical forms together as their hearts and minds now were, showing each other the depth of their love and passion for the other. Over and over they exclaimed their love and swore promises that they knew they would keep, no matter how long it took. They had forever ahead of them, and they intended to spend it together, no matter what.

***

Serena awoke to the sun shining on her face. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the night before. She felt his arm draped around her waist, and reveled in the wait of it. As she lay in her bed, with the one she loved by her side, she thought of her time on the Moon. Now, everything seemed so strange now that she could remember the events everyone kept referring to. She thought of Darien, and how he played his role as the Prince of Earth in this lifetime. She now knew how he was able to find her on the ridge, and she thought of the times they had spent on it together, just the two of them. Serena sighed aloud.

"What is it?" Darien mumbled groggily from behind her. 

Serena just sighed again, happy and peaceful in his arms. He snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her soft golden tresses. She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her neck. She heard Darien groan low in his throat, then he pushed her hair back and began kissing her neck. Serena let out a quiet moan and turned to face him. They began kissing passionately, wrapped in each other's arms.

_'Serena, honey.' _Her mother interrupted her thoughts. _'Could you please put your hormones on hold for a few hours and come to breakfast.' _ Serena's eyes popped open. She had completely for gotten about her connection to her mother. She stopped kissing Darien and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, kissing his way down her neck.

"Mother wants us to come to breakfast." Serena sighed, exasperated, and somewhat embarrassed.

Darien's head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes. "She knows?" he said almost fearfully. He hadn't forgotten how the Queen had reacted when she heard about Rini the first time.

Serena nodded.

"How?" he asked, propping himself up on one arm.

"Our telepathic connection." Serena replied simply. She shrugged. "I had forgotten about it, so she probably knows everything."

Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "How much everything?" He prodded.

"I have to close my mind to her to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself, but because I didn't do that, I would imagine she knows, well, everything."

"All of it?" Darien asked again.

"Probably." Serena replied.

Darien groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "How am I ever going to get out of this one?" He mumbled.

_'Tell Endymion not to worry. I'm happy for the two of you. I'll leave you be now, but please present yourself in the dining room reasonably soon.' _Serenity said before her presence left Serena's mind.

Serena rolled over and laid her head on Darien's shoulder, snuggling up against his warm skin. "Don't worry love. Mother's not angry. She says she's happy for us, but she does want us to come down for breakfast." Serena reassured him.

Darien groaned. "I hope you're right."

Serena began kissing his shoulder. "But she didn't say right now." She whispered.

Darien growled and flipped onto his side, pulling his princess into his arms and taking her lips passionately.

An hour later, the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth walked into the dining room of the Moon Palace, with looks of pure satisfaction of their faces and holding each other close.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally join us." Malachite jested, looking at Darien. Mina giggled in the seat next to him.

"What are they doing here!?" Serena exclaimed, immediately taking a fighting stance. This pose looked quite out of place and downright silly in her dress. The eyes of the scouts turned to her, amazed.

"Relax, Serena. They're on our side again." Darien told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"Yes." Queen Serenity told her from the other end of the table. 

"Your majesty, may I?" Malachite asked quickly.

Serenity was surprised, but nodded. Serena watched as Malachite got up from his seat next to Mina, would before her and Darien, and kneeled.

"Your highness, Princess of the Moon. I must thank you…" he began.

"We must thank you." Jadeite interrupted, rising from his seat to kneel before her with Malachite. Quickly, Nephlite and Zoicite followed and all four of Queen Beryl's generals were kneeling before Serena.

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

Malachite looked up at her. "You set us free princess. With the help of the other princesses, you released us from the grasp of the Negaverse when you destroyed Beryl. Our souls became free again. Two nights ago, Queen Serenity gave us form." He bowed his head again. "Now, we wish to thank-you, to apologize to you for everything we did under the control of the Negaverse, and, if you would forgive us, we wish to pledge our allegiance to you once again."

Serena was shocked. She had no idea they had been set free. She thought they were dead and their souls had moved on. Serena looked at her friends, then to her mother, than up at Darien.

"This is just for you, love. I have already accepted them into my service again." He spoke gently.

She looked back at the four on their knees before her, and nodded. "Darien knew you much better than I. If he believes you can be trusted again, then that is all I need. I accept your apology, I grant you my forgiveness, and I accept your pledge of allegiance once. Let us hope all stays as it should this time." Serena added, smiling.

Darien shook his head as his four generals stood and Serena hugged each one of them, welcoming them back. _'Every once in a while, she shows me the Queen she will become.'_

As they took their seats, Queen Serenity met her daughter's wandering eyes and raised an eyebrow. _'That was not what I meant by 'reasonably soon'.'_ She spoke telepathically, referring to Serena and Endymion's tardyness.

Serena blushed again. _'I'm sorry mother,' _she looked up at Darien, _'It couldn't be helped.'_

Serenity shook her head. "Oh Serena, whatever shall I do with you?" she spoke aloud, confusing everyone in the room. _'I certainly hope you are happy, dearest.'_

Serena caught Darien's eyes and looked into them, smiling. _'I am mother. I truly am.'_

Darien realized Serena was speaking to her mother telepathically. He leaned over and kissed Serena's forehead. Then laughed when her stomach rumbled.

"I can't help it." Serena pleaded, blushing yet again. "I'm starving."

"Serena's hungry. There's something you don't hear everyday." Raye remarked, sitting next to Jadeite.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye. She was next to Mina and Darien was now sitting next to Nephlite. The proximity to one who had once been the enemy made Darien uneasy, but he felt Serena's hand on his arm, and knew the feeling would pass with time. They were on their side again.

"Do you remember Serena?" Mina asked, looking into her friend's eyes.

Serena felt like she was being watched. Looking around the table, she found she was. Everyone had their eyes glued on her, like the next words to come from her lips would seal their fate. She felt Darien slip his arm around her waist, and she looked at him. She didn't need telepathy to know that he was encouraging her to tell them. Serena looked back at Mina.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I remember."

Mina let practically squealed with delight and hugged Serena. Amy and Lita let out a sigh of relief, while Raye shot another remark.

"It about time." Raye said, folding her arms across her chest.

Serena looked at her, somewhat taken aback at the remark. She caught Raye's eye, who looked back at her princess and let out a sigh. Shrugging, Raye said, "But it just wouldn't be that same without you, meatball head."

Serena smiled, and turned her attention back to the plate that had been placed before her. Though the rest had already finished eating, everyone stayed while Serena and Darien ate their own breakfasts. The conversation was mostly reminiscing, about both the Silver Millennium and the not so distant past on Earth. 

Just as they finished, a dull purple cloud appeared near the doors.

"What is that?" Mina exclaimed, standing. 

Amy pulled out her mini-computer and began punching buttons. "It's a time portal of some sort." She answered Mina's question thoughtfully.

Now everyone except Queen Serenity was on their feet. Darien's had was on his sword, ready for anything. When the cloud disappeared, he was not expecting to see who was standing in the room.

"Welcome Pluto." Queen Serenity spoke, now standing. She walked across the room to the sailor of time.

"Your majestly." Pluto said, half bowing. She was holding her time key in one hand, and in the other, was…

"Rini!" Serena exclaimed, now noticing the little pink-haired girl standing next to Sailor Pluto, whom she remembered from the Silver Millennium.

Serena raced across the room and scooped Rini up. Rini took one look at Serena, threw her arms around her neck and began balling.

"Oh, Serena." Rini choked out between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Serena held Rini to her. She was trying hard not to cry, but it wasn't working very well, tears were now streaming down Serena's face. "What happened Rini? I knew you were gone but I didn't know where."

Darien walked up to the pair. Looking at his future before him, his Serena holding the daughter that they would someday bring into the world, was more unbelievable than it had been when he had visited the future. 

"You have your memories back princess." Pluto said to Serena.

"I do." Serena replied, still holding Rini.

"Darien!" Rini exclaimed excitedly when she saw him.

"Rini." He said, taking both Rini and Serena in his arms. "I missed you. Are you alright."

"I am now Darien. Oh! I'm so sorry! I never thought I'd drive you apart! I didn't know who you were." Rini sobbed.

Darien hugged her, but didn't take the girl from Serena's arms. Right now, she belonged with her future mother. Darien watched as Serena's face changed and put Rini down.

Rini was very confused. "What did I do?" She asked, her tear-streaked face looking up at Serena.

"Nothing." Serena lied, then walked out of the room.

"What did I do Darien?" she heard Rini say as she was leaving.

"Princess." Pluto spoke from behind her. 

Serena was surprised. She knew someone would come after her, but she wasn't expecting Pluto. She turned to face her, barely able to suppress the raging emotions within her. Seeing Rini brought it all back. The pain, the anger, every reason she had returned to the Moon, and all of a sudden, she didn't want to see either Darien or Rini's face.

"Why did you bring her here?" Serena asked, her voice quivering.

"It is time you knew the truth about Small Lady." Pluto calmly told her.

"And what would that be?" She asked, her emotions showing themselves clearly in her voice, and on her face.

Just then Darien ran out into the hall. He glanced around wildly and when he caught sight of them ran strait to Serena, who turned her face away when she saw him come out of the room.

"Serena, please. Don't do this." Darien pleaded, taking her into his arms, once again feeling guilty by her pain. He tried to lift her face and look into her eyes, but she only shut them and yanked herself away. "Please Serena, don't shut yourself down again. I won't leave you I promise." He said, taking her into his arms again. "I love you." He kissed her crescent moon and she melted in his arms, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh Darien. I love you too. Please don't leave me again." She sobbed into his chest.

He held her close and let her cry. "I'll never leave you, Serena. I promise."

"Your highness…" Pluto spoke, previously forgotten.

"I know." Darien replied over his shoulder. "Serena?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. 

"Let's go back." He suggested.

Reluctantly, she nodded and walked with him back into the dining room. Everyone had returned to their seats, and Pluto was standing at the end of the table, waiting for them. Serena glanced around when she couldn't find Rini. She found her sitting on her mother's lap. 

_'Oh, dear Selene, no! Not my mother on this planet too! Please don't let Rini take my place from everyone.'_ Serena begged silently, blinking back more tears.

Darien led Serena back to their seats, and silently, she sat down again. She avoided eye contact with everyone, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Now, Pluto." Queen Serenity began when everyone was settled again. "I assume your coming with this charming little one is a good sign for the future?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes, your majesty, it is."

Serena watched her mother with Rini out of the corner of her eye, and had to hold her breath and bite her lip to keep herself from crying out. _'I'm being replaced again, with the only one who didn't know Rini. I never should have come.'_

"Has it been completely restored then?" Darien asked, surprising Serena, who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Not entirely. As it is now, Rini exists, but Crystal Tokyo does not." Pluto replied, confusing everyone.

"What does that mean?" Raye asked sourly.

"Only those who need to know at this point understand. Do not worry Mars, you will all understand in time." Pluto told Raye calmly. 

Amy's eyes lit up and she whipped out her Mercury computer, aiming it at Serena. After a moment, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, then her face dropped and she solemnly closer her computer and hid it away again.

"What did you find Amy?" Mina asked, curious.

Amy looked at Pluto, who was giving her a very disapproving look. Amy blushed and shook her head.

Serena was having a terrible time keeping her emotions under control. Right in front of her Rini was in the process of taking her other mother from her, and now everyone was talking in riddles around her again. She just couldn't take it anymore. She held her breath for a moment, wondering what to do. For some strange reason, bawling like she used to do, or screaming at the top of her lungs, didn't seem like a very good idea. Not like they used to. Then her princess side came to her.

Serena stood up to get everyone's attention. "Mother, Darien, Amy, Pluto. May I speak with you privately?" she said in a regal commanding voice. Raye looked at her for a moment completely shocked before Jadeite and Lita made her stand up. 

As everyone but those Serena had asked to stay left the room, Serena noticed that Rini was clinging to Pluto. Glaring at the little girl, Serena called Mina back.

"Mina, could you please take Rini with you?" she said again with a firm tone. Mina rushed back into the room and took Rini out with her.

"Shut the door please." She asked Malachite, who waited for Mina. He nodded and the door closed behind him with a resounding thud.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Serena started screaming. She was angry and confused and wasn't going to control her emotions any longer.

"Serena, that is not proper conduct for the Princess of this Kingdom." Serenity told her.

"To hell with conduct!" she yelled back. "I'm sick and tired of everyone leaving me out of the conversation. When I didn't remember anything it was bad enough, everyone telling me that I should remember things. Now I remember everything, even more from the Silver Millennium than I did before, and now everyone is talking about the future like they've been there!" Tears were now streaming down Serena's face, and she wiped them away with her hands.

"And I'm sick of Rini replacing me." She sobbed, sinking into a chair. Through her tears, she saw Darien kneel in front of her.

"You're going to tell me that I shouldn't be so mean to her, aren't you? That she's just a little girl and I should be nicer to her." Serena said, barely above a whisper, and barely audible between her sobs. She covered her face with her hands and leaned forward onto her lap.

"No, I'm not." Darien told her softly.

She wiped her eyes with her skirt and looked at him. "I don't understand Darien. Why does everyone lover her so much that they forget about me? I should hate her, but I just can't. I don't know why, but I love the little rabbit, even though she's ruining my life and taking everyone I care about away from me."

Darien took her hands and looked into her eyes. "She's not taking anyone away from you." He told her firmly.

"But, you…" she started, but stopped when he shook his head.

"No. She had nothing to do with it. I thought I was protecting you by staying away from you, but I realized too late that I was only hurting you so much that you were putting yourself in worse danger that what I was trying to keep you from."

Serena was shocked. She had been sure that Rini had convinced Darien that she was no good for him, and that he had loved Rini so much that he didn't want Serena around anymore.

"I love you Serena. Rini could never replace you. Whatever the future holds, we will face it together."

"Promise?" Serena whispered, her eyes threatening tears again.

"No." He said, shocking her again. "I swear to it." Now, Serena did cry, throwing her arms around Darien's neck, and he pulled her onto his lap and took the chair she had been sitting on.

"I love you too Darien." She sobbed into his chest. He just held her for a few moments as she let out all her anger, frustrations and pain. It was over now, and she knew that they would never be apart again. Only when Pluto spoke did Serena remember there were others in the room.

"The future is changing." Pluto said with an unreadable tone in her voice. 

Serena remembered she wanted to know what was going on and that she had asked those who seemed to know to stay. She wiped away her tears and stood up, holding onto Darien's hand for strength.

"Pluto, you seem to be the most knowledgeable about the future that seems to be of such interest to everyone, now you can tell me what you are talking about." She said, once again sounding like the Princesses that she was.

Pluto looked at her for a moment, than nodded. "If you wish, your highness." Then she went back to looking at the garnet-coloured sphere in her staff. Serena found herself looking into the orb as well, and slowly walking forward.

"In the future, as it should be, you have ascended the throne as Queen of the Earth and Moon, with Endymion as your husband. Times were happy and prosperous on Earth, with Crystal Tokyo as the capital, and your home. The peace was not to last as the Dark Moon family attacked Earth, catching the planet off guard. They wanted Earth for their own, despising all who lived there and seeking revenge for their banishment. 

"Neo-Queen Serenity was caught in the initial attack, but was protected in the last moment when the sailors encased her in a protective shield of quartz. Unfortunately, she fell into a deep sleep. King Endymion fell into a deep depression, without his wife, the only one was could use the Silver Crystal, he believed that they could not win the war against the Dark Moon. The Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were able to keep the palace protected, but no one could wake the Queen. 

"Upon finding the Crystal Palace's defenses impenetrable, the Dark Moon has come to the past to try to take Earth before it has Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion to protect it. They only learned of the Sailor Scouts of the past when you first encountered them. They are also chasing Rini.

"When you left Endymion and came to the Moon, the future changed. You eventually became Queen of the Moon Kingdom, but not of Earth. Had the time line kept going as it was, you never would have married Endymion, and the Earth had been taken by the Dark Moon with little to no resistance."

"And now?" Serena said, trying to absorb everything that Pluto was telling her.

"Time had been restored. The Dark Moon is on their way back to this time."

At that moment, a flash of light filled the room. Rushing to the window, Serena found that the Dark Moon had returned, and they were attacking Earth again.

"Not this time!" Serena yelled, and ran out the door to her room. Moments later, she returned with Mina, Lita, Raye and the others right behind her. She had retrieved her locket from it's hiding place within the pillar in her room, and replaced the Silver Crystal within it.

She took a moment to catch her breath, then turned to the scouts. "Lets show these Dark-creeps who Earth belongs to!" She exclaimed, all her past power returning to her. She held her locket above her head and yelled: "Moon Crystal POWER!"

The rest of the girls followed her lead and transformed. In a matter of moments, there were now five warriors where five princesses had stood a moment before.

"Are you coming Darien?" Sailor Moon asked him.

He nodded, smiling, and quickly transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mother, please watch Rini for me." Sailor Moon requested as Tuxedo Mask joined their circle. Serenity nodded and Sailor Moon took the Silver Crystal from her locket and held it over her head once again calling for its power. 

In a flash of brilliant white light, the six warriors disappeared from the room, bound for Earth.

Queen Serenity walked to the window to watch what she could of the battle.

"What happened to Serena?" Rini asked, her voice reminding Serenity of the presence of her granddaughter. She picked up the pink-haired girl and held her close.

"She went to defend Earth." Serenity replied.

"No I mean before that. Why did she want us to leave?"

"She was upset." Serenity replied simply.

Hours passed, with Pluto disappearing once, saying nothing save that she was needed, when finally they watched as a brilliant beam of white light blasted into space and destroyed the crystalline space-ship floating outside of Earth's atmosphere.

It was late at night when the sailors and Tuxedo Mask returned to the Moon. Serenity was alarmed to find Endymion carrying Serena who was laying unconscious in his arms, and Pluto bearing them all back to the Moon.

"It's alright." Endymion reassured her. "She just passed out. I'm going to take her to bed."

Serenity nodded and turned to Pluto, who was now talking to Rini.

"What happened?" Serenity asked the guardian of time. 

Pluto stood to face her and heaved a sigh of relief.

"It is done. The princess has defeated the Dark Moon, but she had jeopardized herself in do so. She used a great amount of energy."

"Will she be ok?" Rini asked, stifling a yawn.

"I believe so." Pluto answered simply, which only made Rini frown, followed by another yawn.

"Let's go to bed Rini. We'll see everyone in the morning." Serenity could see that she was going to protest, and gave the child a firm look that caused her to close her mouth and take Serenity's outstretched hand. She took Rini to her own room and shared her giant bed with her granddaughter. She laughed to herself many times noticing the similarities between mother and daughter.

***

The next morning, Serena woke in her bed in the palace on the Moon. She was still tired and feeling like she had very little energy, but she still had unanswered questions. She forced herself to get out of bed, and not a moment after she had stood up, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" A male voice asked her. She rolled over to find Darien looking at her intently.

"To talk to my mother, if you don't mind." She told him indignantly, and made a move to get up again.

"Oh no you don't." Darien said, pulling her back. "You're staying in bed until I know you're ok. You used a lot of energy in that battle yesterday."

Serena groaned and gave in, mostly because she just didn't have the energy to fight back. "Fine, but as soon as I feel up to it, I'm going to get some answers."

"Why don't you just ask me. You never know, I just might be able to answer your questions." He teased.

Serena shrugged, not wanting to argue. She covered a yawn with her hand and snuggled into his warmth. "Maybe later." She mumbled into his chest.

"Ok, love." He whispered back to her.

Serena slipped nicely into a restful sleep filled with strange dreams about Rini, her family on Earth, and of the Moon Kingdom. When she woke up again, it was dark, and she was alone. She lay in bed, thinking. She knew about the future now, but she didn't know where Rini fit in. She felt like she was left out on a secret that everyone else seemed to know. She got up and headed to the bathroom. Just as she was washing her hands, she heard someone enter the room.

"Serena?" It was Darien's voice. Serena shook her head, but smiled.

"I'm in here." She called out to him. "I'll be out in a second."

"Ok. Just making sure you hadn't taken off on me." Darien replied though the door.

Serena opened the bathroom door to find him standing directly on the other side of it. He flashed her a sexy grin. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired, and hungry." She said, catching the smell of something behind him.

Darien laughed. "I thought so. I brought you some food, but I have no idea what it is, so don't ask."

"I remember it." Serena said, walking to the table and sitting down. "It's a moon soup. Mother always had this made for me when I wasn't feeling well." 

"That's soup? You've got to be kidding." Darien said, sitting next to her. He watched intently as she ate.

"What? Have I got something in my teeth?" She asked him, aware that he had been watching her.

He shook his head. "No. Just looking at how beautiful you are."

Serena stuck her tounge out at him. She got up to go back to her bed, but stumbled back into her chair.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked, concerned.

"Just tired." Serena replied, and went to stand up again.

"Let me." He said, and picked her up. 

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her across the room and laid her gently on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then sat back as she rested her head on his chest.

"Darien?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Can you really tell me what I want to know?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Ask me and I'll tell you."

"Who is Rini? Where is she from? How does she fit into everything? Why was Diamond after her?" Serena spun off question after question, but they were all about Rini. Darien sighed. It was time she knew.

"Rini is out daughter from the future." He said simply, bracing for her reaction.

This was not what Serena expected to hear. "My… our… Are you sure?" She rolled over and looked at him.

"Yes." He replied.

"That explains a lot." She said thoughtfully, laying back down.

"It does." He agreed.

"Darien," Serena said, talking his hand in hers. "I love you."

He smiled behind her. "I love you too." He said, and kissed her hand.

Neither said anything more as they lay together in a comfortable silence until he heard her breathing deepen, letting him know that she had fallen asleep.

Darien shifted down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled deeper into his embrace as she slept, making him smile. Eventually, he too fell asleep, know that they would have to go back to Earth soon.


	10. Details

Reconciliation Part 9: Details

Serena awoke slowly, listening to someone speak to her. After a moment, she realized that it wasn't aloud. Other than Darien, who was asleep next to her, she was alone in the room. This voice was telepathic, but it was not her mother. The presence was different, and very close. As she listened, the words were incoherent. She decided to find out who this was, and why they had awoken her, and HOW they had awoken her.

_'Hello? Who are you?'_ She asked carefully.

The voice stopped, but it hadn't left. It was listening.

'Where are you?' She asked again.

The answer was not one of words, but of thoughts. Colours, pictures, and feelings that were skewed from reality. With a little effort, Serena was able to recognize love, warmth, comfort, and complete and utter disorientation. This person had no idea where they were, or that there was any other place from that spot, but it felt safe, wherever it was. The thoughts were simple, mostly of listening and thinking about the information it had just received. It was learning, and its mind was mostly empty. Everything was new to it. 

Serena was way too confused to think about it anymore, so she tried to shut her mind and go back to sleep, but the voice kept going. Suddenly, Serena felt another presence. This time she knew who it was.

'Serena,' Serenity began, her mind-voice sleepy, _'Who are you talking to?'_

'I don't know, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me.' She replied, confused.

She felt her mother yawn. _'Let me listen for a moment. Maybe I can…' _Her voice stopped suddenly. Though the new, unknown voice had not.

'What is it mother? Do you know who it is?' She asked hurriedly, and somewhat concerned that her mother had stopped so suddenly.

'Listen Serena. This voice is new.' Serenity replied, somewhat in awe, and now fully awake.

'I realized that. But who is it? Where is it?' Serena asked, somewhat exasperated. This wasn't helping at all.

'Use your heart dearest. Follow the voice to the source, though I'm sure you already know where it is.' Serenity instructed her daughter, smiling.

'What? How could I already know?'

'Just follow the voice.'

Serena sighed aloud. _'Alright.' _Carefully, she followed this new voice back to where it was coming from. It was close, she knew that, but she had no idea how close. Like flexing a muscle that hadn't been used in a very long time, Serena slowly moved closer to the origin of this voice, and stopped, completely shocked at what she discovered.

'What? But, how?' She asked her mother.

'You know very well how, my dear.' Serenity replied smiling. _'Now, what will you do?'_

'I'm going back to sleep, that's what I'm going to do.' Serena replied, still amazed.

Serenity laughed. _'Good luck, Serena. Do not worry, everything will be as it should.' _Then her mother's presence was gone. She had gone back to sleep. 

Serena tried to do the same, but found that as long as the voice was still very much awake, so was she. After several hours, she was able to finally lull the voice to sleep. After which Serena quickly fell asleep as well. She had not used her telepathy so much in over a thousand years, and it took quite a lot out of her.

***

When Darien awoke, it was morning, and he could hear the sounds of the palace life. He stretched and realized Serena was still asleep next to him. Not wanting to wake her yet, she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he came out again, she was still very much asleep. He shook his head and headed out of the room in search of breakfast.

Everyone except Serena and himself were already in the dining room, enjoying their breakfast. He was somewhat surprised to see Pluto and Rini still there. He was sure Pluto would have taken Rini back to the future by now, but he was glad she hadn't. He at least wanted to be able to say good bye.

"Good morning Endymion. Does my daughter still sleep?" Queen Serenity greeted him.

"Good morning everyone. Yes, Serena was still very much asleep when I left." He replied, smiling. He took the empty seat next to Rini, and gave her a quick hug.

"Meatball brains. We probably won't see her before noon." Raye remarked.

"I should imagine not." Serenity answered Raye's statement. "She was awake for quite some time last night."

Everyone turned various looks of either death or teasing on Darien. "Don't look at me. It's not my fault."

"Sure, Endymion." Nephlite teased.

"Uh-huh. How dumb do you think we are?" Lita added.

"It was not the prince." Serenity interrupted, surprising almost everyone. Pluto was the only one who seemed unsurprised by this. She was simply ignoring the silly conversation.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, bewildered. "If Darien didn't kept Serena up, then who did?"

Pluto flashed Serenity a look, and Serenity shook her head. "I'm afraid you will have to ask my daughter when she joins us." Serenity replied. "And I do believe she is now awake." Serenity fell silent for a moment, they watched as she spoke to Serena telepathically. "She is on her way, though somewhat slowly."

Unnoticed by all, Amy had realized what Pluto and Serenity were not talking about, and turned a deep red, all the while silently attempting to become one with her chair, while wishing she hadn't scanned Serena the day before.

About a half-hour later, mostly filled with teasing Endymion, and in turn, the other reunited couples, Princess Serenity came wandering in to the dining room. She was still yawning, though she had managed to make herself somewhat presentable despite her obvious fatigue.

Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she came stumbling into the dining room, and collapsed into her chair. _'Are you alright?'_ She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, mother. Just exceptionally tired. That voice just won't let me sleep." Serena replied aloud, too tired to speak telepathically. Pluto nearly fell out of her chair.

"Pu? What's wrong?" Rini asked concerned. Pluto was always calm and collected, and this reaction effectively drew all attention to her.

Pluto took a deep breath and recollected herself. "It's alright, Small Lady. I was just surprised, that's all."

Darien raised an eyebrow at Pluto. _'It must have been something big to surprise Pluto.'_ Just the thought worried him.

Pluto smiled at Rini and picked up the small girl. "Everything will be as it should, princess." She whispered.

Serena's stomach growled loudly, which was followed by a yawn. Queen Serenity covered her mouth with her hand a stifled a laugh. Raye opened her mouth to let out yet another jab at her best friend when Pluto cut her off.

"Your majesty," She began, putting Rini down. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Pluto. We can speak in my study." Serenity replied, standing.

"Mercury, I must ask you to come with us." Pluto turned to Amy, who was toying with the last of her toast, her appetite lost with the previous, if hidden, conversation. 

Amy jumped when Pluto spoke to her. "O- of course." She all but leapt from her seat, to the questioning looks from the room. She kept her eyes on the flowing form of the queen while following her out of the room.

Serena was much too busy in her breakfast to notice that any more had occurred other than her mother and Pluto leaving the room, and leaving Rini behind, who promptly crawled onto Darien's lap.

"Princess Serenity," Pluto addressed Serena just before following the queen and Mercury.

"Yes Pluto?" Serena replied, yet again startling her friends with how much she was becoming like her past self.

"I must request you to join us in your mother's study as soon as possible." Pluto told her more than asked. 

Serena was about to ask why, but the look on Pluto's face warned her otherwise. Serena nodded. Pluto's face kept the look of warning, but now it was to keep her from saying anything, than asking anything. Serena understood, somewhat surprised that she understood, and nodded again. Pluto nodded back to her and left the room.

Serena was left to wonder what was going on, so important that Pluto was involved. She quickly finished her breakfast, but with enough grace that even Raye was left agape. Serena was sorely tempted to make a not so nice remark about her hanging jaw, but thought better of it as she continued to keep as much grace and control as possible, which only served to astonish her friends even more.

She quickly kissed her beloved on the cheek before excusing herself from the room to join her mother. As soon as she was out of earshot of her friends, she let out her laughter.

'I think I'll have to do that more often. The look on Raye's face was priceless!' She thought to herself.

'That may be daughter,' Serenity spoke telepathically, surprising Serena. _'But we need you here. No more wasting time.' _

She sighed. _'Alright mother. I'm coming.'_ She replied, hurrying off to her mother's study.

When Serena got to the large, wooden, double doors to Queen Serenity's study, Pluto opened one for her before she could even knock. Open entering, her smiles were met with two very serious faces, and one very upset one.

"Amy!" she exclaimed, embracing her friend. "What happened?" Amy only shook her head, so she turned on Pluto. "What did you do?" She asked, irritated. She hated seeing any of her friends upset. 

Pluto shook her head. "She should not have scanned you yesterday. Now she knows things she should not. It is too soon."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, perplexed.

"The voice, Serena." Serenity answered. A look of understanding dawned across Serena's face.

"Oh! I see. Though she would have known sooner of later. As will all my friends." Serena continued, irritated.

"It should not have happened yet." Pluto continued, equally as irritated. "The future has been jeopardized." 

"How?" Serena asked, letting go of Amy to fully face Pluto.

"It is not yet clear what will happen once everyone is told." Pluto answered, calmly again.

"Well then let's find out." Serena spat and headed for the door.

"Serena, wait!" Amy stopped her halfway out the door. "Don't you think you should tell Darien before anyone else finds out?"

All the anger flew from Serena's expression as she looked into her friend's blue eyes. Slowly she nodded.

"Tell me what?"

The two spun around to find Darien and Rini walking towards them.

"Darien…" Serena trailed off, her face going white.

"Serena?" Amy said, getting her attention back. "It will be ok." Amy smiled and hugged Serena. "Hey Rini!" Amy called the little girl. "You haven't seen the palace yet have you? How about I show you?" Rini readily agreed, desperately wanting to see more of her ancestral home.

After the two left, Darien walked up to Serena and kissed her. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He said, getting right to the point.

"There is something I need to tell you, but not here." Serena said, looking around for a more private place. "Let's walk to the lake, in the gardens."

Darien nodded and took Serena's arm. The two walked in a comfortable silence to the lake. It was a beautiful place, in the center of the garden, it was surrounded by flowers of every kind. Serena sat on the edge of the lake, took off her shoes and suck her feet in the cool water.

Darien sat on the grass behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her ear and began his way down her neck. "Now, what is so important that we had to come all the way out here?"

Serena sighed and Darien stopped. He came around beside her and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes, and she saw all the love and reassurance she would ever need in their depths.

"Darien…" Serena started, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She watched as his face dropped, then the widest grin she had ever seen crossed his face and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. There was no way he was ever letting her go now. "Serena, this is wonderful. It's a good thing we're already engaged."

Now she was confused. "Engaged? That announcement my mother made at the ball? But wasn't that just an attempt to get my memory back?"

Darien sighed. "It was. But haven't we technically been engaged since the Silver Millennium?"

"True." Serena agreed, "but we died, several times."

He sighed. She was right.

"I always wanted children, but I never wanted to have them before I got married. I wanted to do it right, be a bride first." She said wistfully.

"You will. We'll get married right away; here on the moon, where it was supposed to be." He told her.

"You'd really want to do that? Not just for the baby?" She asked carefully.

"Of course I want to marry you. I always have. I love you, Serena. And I'll love the baby too. We'll be a family."

"Oh, Darien." Serena smiled and kissed him. "I love so much."

"Now we just have to tell your parents. Won't they be surprised?" He told her.

"Oh, my family on Earth. My Dad's going to kill me, and you."

"Why don't we just invite them here?" He suggested.

Serena seemed to like the idea for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope. My Mom hates traveling. It would be better if I went to them. We should all take care of everything down there anyway."

Darien pouted. "Don't you want to raise the baby on Earth?"

She smiled. "Of course I do, but I think we'll need to wait until the people get used to us before we take them over."

"Already a Queen." He smiled, brushing his hand on her cheek. "We'll figure out what to do when we get there. First we need to tell everyone here. I assume Amy already knows?"

"Yes she does."

"That's why she was blushing so much." Darien finished.

Serena stood, excited. "Let's go back, I can't wait to tell everyone." She looked ready to run back to the palace. Darien was about to stop her from running when she stopped suddenly herself.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"The baby… I can talk to her."

"What?" He was very confused now.

"You know that my mother and I are able to communicate telepathically." He nodded. "Apparently, so can the baby. I guess we should call her Rini now."

"It's Rini? Are you sure? And you can talk to her? Already?"

Serena laughed. "Now you're sounding like me. I'm pretty sure it's Rini, otherwise Pluto would have brought another child back from the future."

"Yes, she would have had no choice." Darien agreed.

"I can talk to her, though it's mostly feelings so far. She doesn't have words yet." Serena paused. "I wish you could hear her, it's truly amazing."

"Then you'll have to tell me everything." Darien said, holding her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Didn't you have some people you wanted to tell?"

"Of course." She replied heading for the palace again.

***

That evening, all her friends were gathered around the table in the dining hall. The _Discovery_ had returned to Earth that afternoon, and they seem to be optimistic about the Moon Kingdom, though they still had their reservations about a prince that represents the entire planet. It took quite a lot of reassuring the _Discovery team that none of them, not even Prince Endymion had any intentions of taking over the planet. Explaining how Earth would now fit into the new cosmic platform was something that was to be discussed on their trip to earth the following week._

Now that everyone had finished eating, and dessert had not yet been served, Serena and Darien were going to make their big news known to everyone.

Darien tapped his glass and they stood. "Excuse me everyone." They waited a moment as all eyes turned to them.

"We have some news that we all wanted you to know." Serena began.

"You're getting married!!" Mina squealed.

"Yes, Mina, we're getting married." Serena confirmed.

"So soon?" Nephlite asked.

"I think a thousand years is long enough to have to wait." Darien replied jokingly.

Everyone laughed and cheers of congratulations started. Through everyone was a little perplexed when they didn't sit down again.

"What, there's more?" Raye chided.

"Yes." Serena replied smiling widely. She looked over at Amy as if she would say it for her, but Amy just smiled. Serena took a deep breath and Darien squeezed her hand.

"We're expecting." Darien said for her. He was just as excited as she was.

"Well, that would explain the wedding." Lita joked.

"This is definitely a night of surprises." Jadeite commented. After a moment of more congratulations, filled with a lot of squealing from Serena's friends, dessert was brought in.

***

Four days later, the entire party was on there was to Earth. Pluto was staying to keep an eye on things on the moon and Rini, though they hated to see her go, had gone back to the future. A temporary Moon Embassy had been set up in a remote location in Switzerland.

First, they met with the UN. Many nations were very reluctant to accept Endymion as their Prince. After much reassurance that nothing would change for quite some time, and every country would retain their sovereignty once he did resume his duties; they decided to put off any formal decision until after the meeting with the world leaders.

The meeting with the world leaders, where they were all formally ushered onto the world stage went very well. After everyone was convinced that nothing would change when Endymion took his throne, he would play a figurehead like the ruling body of England and be their representative on the cosmic forum, they agreed to let him become the true Prince of Earth once again.

After a week of negotiations with all different countries it was decided, or rather Darien informed them, that the ruling palace would be a new Tokyo, who amazingly, was happy about the decision. Queen Serenity had already returned to the Moon, still being the Queen, she was needed to return to her duties as Pluto also returned to hers.

Once all the high profile negotiations were completed, Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina returned to Tokyo. They still had to break the news to their families. In their civilian identities, they were able to move around as they had before they left. Raye's grandfather and Amy's mother and already figured it out, and understood why they hadn't been told. Mina's parents flipped, but gave in knowing there was nothing they could do about it, insisting on an invitation to the Moon. Lita and Darien had only to leave their old apartments and jobs.

Andrew was hurt that Darien hadn't said anything, but was happy when Darien told him about Serena's engagement, leaving out the baby. He already knew that the palace was to be built in Tokyo, but was very surprised when Darien told him that it was him and Serena that would be living there.

Serena's parents were an entirely different story. Serena's father hit the roof and her mother passed out when she told them about being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. Even with the presence of the scouts and Darien's generals, Serena's father still tried to kill Darien, which was why they had all come.

"Dad please. You don't understand." Serena tried to calm her father down while Amy and Mina woke her mother. Sammy was at his friend's house.

He was too angry to speak coherently. Just then Ilene woke up and after a minute realized what was going on. She took Serena into the other room to talk to her while the generals contained her father.

"Serena honey, why didn't you tell us?" She asked, concerned and hurt.

"I couldn't Mom. It was too dangerous. I couldn't out you and dad and Sammy at risk like that."

"But you could have been hurt, or killed. Oh Serena!"

"Mom, trust me, you don't want to know everything we had to do."

"No, you're right, I don't. But I do want to know how you can be both my daughter and the Princess of the Moon."

Serena sighed and related the long story about the Silver Millennium to her mother.

"Goodness. I certainly hope not everything you did was like that."

Serena just shook her head. By now the noise from her father had stopped so they went back to the living room. Her father was just sitting, talking to Darien rationally.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Serena asked when she saw this.

"I'm fine dear. I just realized what a fool I was making out of myself in front of royalty." He stood up and walked over to her. "I'm happy for you dear, but I don't understand how you can be our daughter and the Princess."

"Mom?"

"I'll explain it to him, don't worry." Ilene reassured her daughter.

Serena hugged Darien and they sat back on the couch. It was just the four of them in the living room as the general and the scouts had gone outside once Serena's father was normal again.

"We just have one more thing we need to tell you." Serena began.

"What's that dear?" Ilene asked.

"After so much time, Darien and I are getting married." She told them happily.

He mother nodded and held her father down. "Congratulations dear."

"We're going to have the wedding on the moon, in the palace. That's were it was supposed to be." Serena continued.

"When's the big day?" Her father asked, getting into it after realizing how much in love the couple before them was.

"In about three weeks. We don't want to wait anymore." Darien told them.

"Three weeks doesn't leave you much time to get everything ready." Ilene pointed out.

"Actually we got engaged before we came back to Earth, so they should be almost ready." Darien replied.

"We are invited right?" Serena's father almost demanded.

"Of course." Serena giggled. "You're still my family. But do me a favor and don't tell Sammy. I want to see the look on his face when he gets to the Moon."

"Serena that's hardly fair." Ilene told her.

"I guess you're right. He'll be surprised enough as it is. Just try to keep him from telling anyone. I don't want anything to happen to you now that you know everything, and the only way for you to lead a normal life is to keep my relation as princess a secret."

"Of course dear. You're right, everything would change if people knew about you. Sammy will understand, I'm sure."

"Would you like to meet everyone?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Serena's father replied.

The four went out to the backyard where everyone was waiting and Serena introduced her parents to her court and Darien's generals.

"Geez mom. Are you throwing a barbeque without even telling me." Sammy said, making his presence known. Then he realized that Serena was there when she turned to see him. "Serena!" He exclaimed and hugged his sister.

"Oof! Careful Sammy." Serena hugged her bother back. Darien was immediately at Serena's side. "It's ok." She mouthed to him. They hadn't yet told her parents about the baby, and didn't plan to until after the wedding.

"That's a good idea Sammy. Why don't we have a barbeque?" Ilene asked Serena happily.

"I love to mom but we really do have to get going. I promise we'll do one next time." Serena replied after Sammy let her go.

"What do you mean get going? You just got home, you can't leave again." Sammy told her indignantly.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but we have to get back. You'll be seeing me again really soon, I swear." She told him.

He just grumbled something incoherently and stormed back into the house. Just as everyone was leaving, Ilene grabbed Serena and pulled her off to the side.

"Serena, there something you're not telling me, isn't there?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Serena sighed. He mother was too smart. "Yes, there is. I'm pregnant."

"Oh Serena I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry to see you leave, and everything's changed so much…" she trailed off.

"I love you mom." Serena hugged her mother and finally, she left.

With everything taken care of on Earth, they returned to the moon to finish preparing for the wedding.


End file.
